Lost In Fire Emblem
by Mopsy93
Summary: When a girl form our world finds herself in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn she finds trying to keep secrets that she knows. Please read and review but no flaming. It is about as violent as the actual game. LeonardoxOC
1. The Beginning

Well this is my first story that is not Digimon so here we go. Before we start there's a spoiler warning especially when Kimberly is involved. If you haven't either read ahead like me already or you have played through it at least twice do _**NOT**_ read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, its characters, or its concepts. Also do not own most of the dialogue (I quote a whole lot of it). I do own Kimberly, her swords, her dialogue, and dialogue in conversations she has with other characters.

* * *

Lost In Fire Emblem

I never asked for this being your average country girl in one world and a legendary hero in another. It just turned out that way. This how it happened.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"This just great my day can't get any worse. Seriously how does one get on a horse in full armour and two swords strapped to her back without even knowing it? Let this please not be where I think it is." I said. As if to confirm my fears I spot a silver haired girl facing a man with an axe. "Hey you big lug why not you fight somebody your own size like me." I said. _"Well here goes nothing lets try these swords out," _I thought. To my dismay I didn't see any blades on the swords, but when I brought them up to meet the axe it hit something. After shoving away the axe I quickly got rid of him.

"Who are you?" asked Micaiah.

"Huh the names Kimberly but that doesn't matter are you all right." I asked.

"Kimberly … what a strange name, but I'm all right thank you." said Micaiah.

"That's good you better watch out this will be though one." I said. I then spotted the Black Knight but decided to not approach him. Instead I started fending off the people that came from behind. There were a few close calls with the ranged attackers but we managed to get through it until no more came. "I guess it is safe to say that Jarod's the only one left to fight." I said.

"Yeah." said Micaiah.

"…"

"Well come on then we shouldn't stay here to long." I said.

"Uh Kimberly you have an arrow sticking out of your back." said Micaiah.

"Really I never felt it." I said pulling the arrow out with some trouble. What was surprising was that there was no blood on it. "Weird it must have gotten stuck in my armour somehow." I said.

"…"

"I guess." said Micaiah.

"Actually I as far as I can tell I haven't even been injured." I said.

"…"

"That's strange." said Micaiah.

"Yeah… anyways we better get moving the faster we get out of here the better." I said. With that we headed off searching for Jarod and along the way I found a coin on the ground, which I picked up. When we finally found him I said this, "well, well, well isn't it Jarod the Halberdier that picks fights with girls. Why not you crawl back under that rock you came from."

"And you might be." said Jarod.

"That doesn't matter to somebody who won't even survive this war if I can help it." I said.

"Oh really let's see what I can do about that," said Jarod. With that he swung his lance at me which I dodged in retaliation I swung my swords at him. He was able to dodge the first one but he was hit with the second one. This went on until Jarod collapsed. With that the Black Knight took over.

"Make your peace. This blow will be your end." said the Black Knight.

"Heh… How kind of you…" said Jarod sarcastically.

With that the Black Knight prepared to finish him off but Alder came out and took the blow. "Gurgh…"

"Alder?! Why are you here?" asked Jarod?

"I'd rather fight beside my general than create a distraction with the other soldiers." said Alder.

"You idiot! Who asked you to join me?" said Jarod.

"General Jarod... You are a terror to work under. Even so...I've always sensed a kindred spirit in you. I will follow you and fight for you...to the very gates of the abyss..." said Alder with that he died.

"Well you can't say Alder wasn't loyal." I said.

"He was a good soldier... What now? Why don't you kill me?" asked Jarod?

"My sword is not for killing those who will not raise their weapons." said the Black Knight.

"You've got to be kidding me." exclaimed Jarod!

"Stop! Stop it, both of you! A man has died protecting you. Don't waste his sacrifice!" yelled Micaiah.

"I agree with her there has been enough killing tonight." I said.

"This is not the end." yelled Jarod then turned and disappeared into the night!

"_He's right even after this war there are many more battles to come plus we still have to win this one."_ I thought.

"No. It's not." said Maciah.

"You would simply let him go?" asked the Black Knight.

"He is not ours to judge. He belongs to the apostle now. I suppose he must bury his fallen friend and pray before facing her." said Micaiah.

"Plus he won't be so lucky in our next encounter." I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Micaiah.

"You'll see soon enough." I said.

"Anyways you have my thanks for saving me." said Micaiah.

"There is no need for thanks." said the Black Knight.

"Eh don't worry about it Lady Micaiah," I said.

"How do you know my name." asked Micaiah.

"It's complicated plus you would probably will not believe me if I told you." I said.

"Micaiah, are you safe?!" yelled Sothe who came running. Then he spotted the Black Knight, "You! Micaiah, run!"

"Sothe! It's OK. These two just saved my life" said Micaiah.

"What?! Micaiah, do you know who this is?" asked Sothe.

"Everybody knows who he is, Sothe! He is the Black Knight. One of the Four Riders under King Ashnard, and the strongest swordsman--" started Micaiah.

"Exactly! The scum that General Ike defeated in Nados Castle in Crimea, three years ago. So how can he be here now...alive." said Sothe.

"You are correct, Sothe. Ike did defeat me in that battle, in a fashion. But as you can see, I managed to escape." said the Black Knight.

"What do you want?" asked Sothe.

"For Daein to raise its banner as a kingdom once again. I came here to protect those who are necessary for that dream." said the Black Knight.

"And more importantly who are you and where did you come from." said Sothe turning to me.

"_Okay think of an excuse to being here."_ I thought. "My name is Kimberly and I'm a wondering blade knight and I can't remember where I came from." I said. _"Please let this work please let this work."_ I thought.

"…"

"Sothe, General Jarod was here a moment ago. If the Black Knight and Kimberly hadn't stepped in, Jarod would have killed me." said Micaiah.

"What?! But...I don't see his corpse here. And that means...he's still alive, isn't he?" asked Sothe.

"Yes. There was another soldier who sacrificed his life protecting Jarod. I presume Jarod's burying him now. Oh! Oh, no..." said Micaiah.

"What is it?!" said Sothe.

"I see a dark cloud... It's dimming the light of hope... By letting Jarod go, I may have allowed something terrible to happen..." said Micaiah.

"You aren't sure?" asked Sothe.

"Sothe, I hadn't told you, but I haven't been feeling well lately. My mind feels...foggy. Things I could always see clearly are now dim and vague. I may have committed us to an irreversible fate." said Micaiah.

"I shall aid you. No matter what Jarod may plot, I will prevent it." said the Black Knight.

"Micaiah and I don't want your help!" exclaimed Sothe.

"Sothe, stop that! In King Ashnard's War, you severed below General Ike, and you and the Black Knight were enemies. But now, you are comrades with the same goal--Daein's restoration. Listen to me. The Black Knight was Daein's strongest general. We need him." said Micaiah.

"And I am willing to serve." said the Black Knight.

"Sir Knight... That you should come to us now, is surely the will of the goddess. I thank you for your aid just now, and ask you to lend us your strength a while longer." said Micaiah.

"_I don't know about that." _I thought. "I will also fight for that goal." I said.

"Thank you Kimberly." said Micaiah.

"May my sword serve you well, Maiden of Dawn." said the Black Knight.

"I don't like this..." Sothe said. With that both Micaiah and Sothe left.

"Hey you will you stay for a moment." I said to the Black Knight.

"What is it?"

"I know that you are a branded."

"And how do you know that?"

"It's complicated I also know a few things about what is to come but I won't tell. Just thought you should know." I said with that I left. _"Well that wasn't what I was expecting when I got up in the morning. Well anyways as they say so the plot thickens." _I thought.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter for you hope you like it. Please read and review but no flaming.


	2. Daein Arise!

Another week another chapter hope you like it. Also all but the last (which was Sothe) "..." in the previous chapter was the Black Knight, I was trying to show that he was involved in the conversation but didn't say anything. Well as you all know Kimberly is a major spoiler since she knows what is going to happen. As you can see Kimberly doesn't the Black Knight too much and even openly states it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, its characters, or its concepts. Also do not own most of the dialogue (I quote a whole lot of it). I do own Kimberly, her swords, her dialogue, and dialogue in conversations she has with other characters.

* * *

Chapter 2; Daein, Arise!

Sure enough the day after Jarod starts attacking the castle town.

"Prince Pelleas! We have to do something. We must liberate Nevassa and save the people form this brutal attack." said Micaiah.

"She's right." I said.

"Is there no end to your lunacy?! The apostle's envoy is nearly here! Why be rash when victory is so close." exclaimed Izuka!

"People are dying, and Nevassa has already suffered more than enough. Do you really expect us not to lift a finger to help?" asked Sothe.

"I'm with you two 100%." I said.

"If you will not help, we will go by ourselves. Again," said Micaiah then she turned to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?! You can't take the laguz and rush off on some harebrained mission again!" exclaimed Izuka.

"Can't I?" asked Micaiah.

"Of course not, you idiot girl. You've already been far too impulsive, acting without the prince's consent. And do you think I do not see what has happened? Your name has been raised to lavish heights among the Daein people--your name, and yours alone! Why, even our own soldiers heap their praise on you like sugar on berries, sparing not a thought for their prince!" exclaimed Izuka.

"Oh..." said Micaiah.

* * *

"Hah! The prince! He's a sham, a travesty, a clod of mud no amount of polishing could shine. The real jewel--whose radiance attracts the people like moths to flame--is you, Priestess. And so I shall steal you and extinguish Daein's light of hope!!" exclaimed Jarod.

* * *

"And then, even once their rightful king is crowned, the people will still await the approval of their precious Priestess of Dawn. Why, if we are not careful, some calculating wretches might decide they would rather see a priestess on the throne instead of a king! And once again, this country will be torn apart, all because of your glory-hounding disregard for our prince's command!" exclaimed Izuka.

"Please, Izuka..." said Pelleas.

"Come to think of it...perhaps our "Priestess" here has been planning this all along! Pretending to help the prince...when in truth she seeks to wear the crown herself!" exclaimed Izuka.

"_Well that's ironic since Micaiah will be in charge after everything is said and done. I also need to reveal one of my secrets to save Pelleas when the time is right."_ I thought.

"Stop your tongue, worm, or my knife will stop it for you. The only one who seems too hungry for power here is you--" started Sothe.

"That's enough," yelled Pelleas!! "Izuka, Micaiah does not deserve any such attack on her character. She is pure and noble, and I... I am inadequate." said Pelleas.

"Have her actions poisoned your mind too, my prince?!" exclaimed Izuka.

"_Hah yeah right. Your drug is what poisoned Renning's mind."_ I thought.

"Since we met, Micaiah has led every battle, even joining the soldiers on the battlefield. Not so with me. I...cannot defend my people. How could our people not rally around her? They see her fighting, throwing her lot in with their own. They respect her. That said, things cannot remain as they are. Izuka is right to worry about my standing. I need to earn my people's respect. Therefore... Therefore, I must take action." said Pelleas. With that we all left and went out side. "Um... Soldiers of the Liberation Army! Heed my-- No, no... Hear my words! I am Pelleas, true prince of Daein." said Pelleas.

"_That's it now I know that Pelleas defiantly isn't that good at public speaking."_ I thought.

"Yes, we know who you are, milord! We ought to by now!" exclaimed a soldier.

"_This isn't going well." _I thought.

"And so, uh... So... …" stammered Pelleas.

"...Is he...all right?" asked another soldier.

Micaiah steps toward him and says, "Prince..." Then the black Knight steps forward. "Sir Knight?" said Micaiah. Without a word the Black Knight stabs his sword into the ground and all the soldiers stand attention.

"...And so... ...And so, beloved friends and comrades dear. With thanks to you, our capital lies close! And if we do not act, if we turn back, the war still ends with us the victors proud, and Daein's rule still falls back to our hands. And if we choose to fight and free this town, we may enrage the empire once again. Thus Daein's fortune turns to sorrow swift. But while I speak, Nevassa's hardship grows! Our brothers suffer, our sisters die, and... I shall not... I... I cannot ignore this tragedy. No man can, and certainly no prince... I cannot look away when my people suffer. And so I ask... I ask you all. Please, will you join me?!" asked Pelleas.

"_Here we go." _I thought.

Slowly and tentatively the soldiers move forward. "Long live the prince! Long live Prince Pelleas! Long live Daein! It's time to save our country!" they chanted. Then they started cheering and with that the Black Knight walks away and Sothe comes up.

"Very well, my prince. We are at your service." said Micaiah.

"Yep." I said.

"My army is arrayed and waiting. Be well. And...no overly heroic risks, please." said Pelleas.

"We'll try." I said.

"Company, at attention! Our objective is to save the town and take the keep! Now, move out!" yelled Micaiah. With that Micaiah, Sothe and me ran out of the camp everybody else close behind.

"Uh Laura I thought you might want to use these." I said.

"Isn't this a Master Seal and a Light Tome?" asked Laura.

"I thought you might need to defend your self for the next battle."

"Thank you I sure will."

"Good." Once we got to the keep…

"I wonder where Jarod is?" pondered Micaiah.

"Listen up, all of you. This is our last chance to die as we've lived. As proud soldiers of the empire. If we survive this fight, imprisonment and a hushed-up execution await us. If we run from this fight, dishonor and pursuit will dog our miserable days. So I say, let's give those Daein curse a fight to remember, and let the glory of our deaths light our way! We've lived as proud soldiers of the empire! Let us die as proud soldiers of the empire! Now GO!" exclaimed Jarod.

"That shout...that's Jarod! For Daein's sake, this time I swear I will put an end to him." said Micaiah.

"Well this is going to be a fight to the finish." I said.

"Yes." said Sothe.

"Laura you better use that master seal." I said.

"Right."

"Me, Sir Knight, Kimberly, Sothe, Rafiel, Laura, and Lady Nailah will take the people upstairs while you make sure that if there is any reinforcements here to take them out." said Micaiah.

"Right." With that we started fighting everybody standing in our way and once taking an item from a chest. When some soldiers with axe appeared on the second floor I took out the one guy with a hand axe and Laura tried her new tome, which took out the guy with a venin axe.

"That wasn't normal Kimberly did you go to the forge to get this?" asked Laura.

"Okay I did okay." I said.

"Less talking and more fighting." said Sothe. With that we started off again fighting even more people as we climbed the stairs. Eventually after opening more chests the only thing left to do was defeat Jarod.

"Well, well isn't it the boy in green armor." said Jarod.

"For your information I'm a girl not a boy." I said.

"Humph well the last time we met you said I wasn't going to survive the war but look at me."

"Who said that the war is over."

"So it is. This will be your last battle."

"No it will be yours." With that we started the fight with each other matching blow for blow. This went on till Jarod managed to slip past my swords to hit me with his lance. Instead of pain or breaking armor there was only a scraping sound of metal against metal. I took this opportunity to strike back.

"Gh-ghuahh... I am...sorry for nothing. I regret...nothing. Because I did it my way... You win, Priestess. You must be delighted. Enjoy it while you can... because...sooner or later...you..." said Jarod then he collapsed and died.

"We won! We've taken back our country! Daein is under our control once again!" exclaimed Micaiah.

"_I guess but this isn't over there are still many more battles to be thought." _I thought.

Later that night…"Are you really leaving already? Stay...at least for the feast tonight. You've done so much, you deserve some celebration! Nothing I can say will convince you to break bread with Lord Izuka?" asked Micaiah.

"Eh I will stay here a little bit longer." I said.

"Well, there is that. But honestly... If we stick around too long, the soldiers are gonna start giving us dirty looks. It's kind of awkward." said Tormod.

"What do you mean?" asked Micaiah.

"Most Daeins still loathe laguz. Getting rid of that hatred... Let's just say you have your work cut out for you. Look, we don't want to ruin everyone's party. It's been great, but we'll just quietly slip away." said Tormod.

"That's terrible! I can't believe I never noticed. Tormod, I'm so sorry." said Micaiah.

"Ah! Don't cry! I hate it when girls cry!" exclaimed Tormod.

"Um...take care of yourselves. It's, you know, good...that you came to help us. So...um... Thanks." said Sothe.

"Whoa! You're thanking me? Better get ahold of yourself, Sothe. You're gonna make ME get all weepy." said Tormod.

"You little..." said Sothe.

"Muarim, before you go... I just want to thank you. Thank you for not telling anyone about my brand." said Micaiah.

"No thanks are needed. It's rude of me to ask, but do you know anything about the circumstances of your birth?" asked Muarim.

"Oh yeah for your information I also know about that." I said.

"What do you not know?" asked Micaiah.

"A few things." I said.

"Back to your question. No. I know nothing of my parents. But just before she died, the old woman who raised me told me what the brand was and what it meant." said Micaiah.

"_I know but I won't tell."_ I thought.

"This is proof that the blood of both beorc and laguz course through me. And so, I am anathema to both. She told me never to let anyone see it, and to be always on my guard." said Micaiah.

"_Specifically heron blood." _I thought.

"Wise advice..." said Muarim.

"I've avoided people most of my life to conceal my brand...and my powers. But there's no way to hide how very slowly I age. I just keep moving through Daein. The same holds true now... I won't be able to stay in this army long." said Micaiah.

"_Yeah like that's going to happen." _I thought.

"Even so... As long as little Sothe is by your side, I think that you can overcome any difficulty." Muarim said.

"Yes... Just as you have Tormod." said Micaiah.

"Yes."

"Muarim, Boss, I know you don't want to go, but at this rate, we'll be standing here all night." said Vika. With that Micaiah walks up to Vika.

"Vika! My thanks go to you too. Sothe and I will visit you in the desert." Micaiah said.

"I'll be there...but I won't be waiting. Waiting for people who never come is...hard." said Vika.

"Vika, I said I'll come, and I will." said Micaiah.

"_I'm not sure about that."_ I thought.

"...OK, then." said Vika. Then Nailah and Rafiel walked up.

"Micaiah, Sothe, we're going with them." said Nailah.

"What? Aren't you going to Gallia?" asked Sothe.

"Yeah. We're taking them. C'mon, neither of you can leave Daein for a little while, right? Don't worry, we can handle it." said Tormod.

"Once the battle ended, it seemed time to move on. I'm sorry to change our plans, but this is better for all of us." said Nailah.

"That's awful... I can't believe you're all leaving us at once." said Micaiah.

"Hey don't forget about me." I said.

"But you're leaving tomorrow." said Micaiah.

"It won't be for long." I said.

"Micaiah... Fate brought us together, you and I, guided by the same voice. Our paths are fated to cross again someday... I am sure of it." said Rafiel. With that Micaiah hugged him.

"I'm embarrassed... I didn't mean...to cry... It's been so nice meeting you all..." said Micaiah. With that Vika, Muarim, Tormod, Naihah, Volug and Rafiel departed.

"'Til next time! 'Cause I know we'll meet again!" yelled Tormod. Then there was a sound.

"What was that sound?" asked Micaiah. Then Volug runs up. "Volug! Lady Nailah... Did she send you back to guard me, Volug?" asked Micaiah. With that Volug howls.

"Ridiculous... As if you didn't already have that annoying bird..." said Sothe. With that Yune chirped and pecked Sothe. "Ouch! Ow! Ow ow ow! I take it back!" yelped Sothe.

"Sothe, we freed our country from tyranny together. But it's not over yet. We'll have to work hard for a long time to return Daein to its former grandeur. I know it won't be easy, but if I have you two with me, I know we can do it." said Micaiah.

"_If only you knew Micaiah. This isn't the end it is only the beginning." _I thought.

The next day…"So you're leaving?" asked Leonardo.

"I have spent to much time here already. I think it's time to move on. Don't worry I'll be back soon." I said.

"So you are going to Crimea?" asked Sothe.

"Yes. As soon as somebody points me in the right direction since I don't have any sense of direction." I said.

"Will you give these to the people written on the?" asked Micaiah.

"I will if I can find them. Laura you work on using light magic you hear." I said.

"I will." said Laura.

"Well there is where you should be headed, good luck." said Micaiah.

"You too, bye." I said.

"Bye." With that I headed off towards Crimea alone.

"I can't wait to get on the road again… a I forgot the rest of the song." I said to myself.

* * *

If you tell me the rest of the song (I don't mean the promoting seatbelt safety) by next week I might put it in. Anyways goodbye for now. Also please read and review.


	3. Elincia's Gambit

Well nobody gave me the rest of the lyrics so I will have to do without it. As you know Kimberly is a walking spoiler so do no read this unless you have played through the game at least twice already or read ahead like I have.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, its characters, or its concepts. Also do not own most of the dialogue (I quote a whole lot of it). I do own Kimberly, her swords, her dialogue, and dialogue in conversations she has with other characters.

* * *

Chapter 3; Elincia's Gambit

After getting lost several times I finally got in to fort Alpea. "Ah are you by any chance Queen Elincia?" I asked.

"Yes and who are you and why are you here?" asked Elincia.

"I am Kimberly and I thought you would need my help." I said.

"Wait a minute you mean you're Kimberly the person who took down Jarod?" asked Brom.

"Yes I am."

"Aren't you with Daein?"

"For a time yes."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I thought you might need my help."

"But we are old enemies."

"I'm not a Daein if you're wondering, plus that was Ashnard and his followers fault."

"Then why were you fighting for them?" asked Elincia.

"Because I thought they needed my help, and now I offer you that same help. Do you take it or not. If you do I will help you with the next battle. If not I will leave and return to Daein just like that (I snap my fingers). I was also asked to give some of you a message. Lets see…Brom, Elincia, and Haar here you go." I said.

"I will read this later. If you're wondering I will take your offer."

"You won't be disappointed."

"That's for sure." said Brom.

"Back to what we were talking about. So... We're guessing that flare sent up from Geoffrey's troops means Ludveck plans to come for Your Majesty. He's probably marching his troops toward this fortress as we speak. Since it's come to this, I'd like to stick around and help. Let me know if you need me." said Haar.

"...I see. Thank you ever so much. Sir Haar... I have one more question. What about Lucia? Have you heard from her? Is she safe?" asked Elincia.

"_For now I think."_ I thought.

"We found a man's body in the village safehouse. We believe he was her messenger. We also found this..." said Haar.

"No! This is... This is Lucia's hair! But... How?" asked Elincia.

"Well, we assume that Ludveck infiltrated her network of spies and captured her. This is his way of letting us know. It also means she's still alive, which means we still can save her. Queen Elincia, it's up to you to determine the best course of action."

"Y-yes, I... I know... Royal guards! Arm yourselves, and prepare to meet the rebel forces in battle. I will be commanding you personally."

"Your Majesty! But...you are the queen! It's much too dangerous! Please, assign a subordinate to this duty!" exclaimed a Crimean soldier.

"I will not. It is my indecision that has allowed the rebellion to come this far. I refuse to run from this problem any longer," said Elincia. Lucia... Lucia, I'm sorry. Somehow, I promise you... I will save you!" exclaimed Elincia.

"Queen Elincia." I said.

A little while later… "Y-Your Majesty, dire news! The rear gate is open, and the rebel army is storming in!" exclaimed a Crimean soldier.

"_Here we go."_ I thought.

"What?! How could this happen?!" asked Elincia.

"I think you'll understand once you question this man." said the soldier.

"You guard the inner garden, correct?"

"You scum! You helped the rebel army, didn't you?!" asked the soldier.

"Yes. Yes, I did. I did it because it was the best thing for the future of this country. Those Daein murderers killed my entire family, and now the queen bows down and wags her tail at them! It's a disgrace!" exclaimed the said man.

"Hey. I know some Daeins personally and they are just as honest and hard working as any other people. Plus some Daeins helped you in the mad king's war, where do you think Sothe came from?" I asked.

"Silence! You're the traitor here! Prepare to die." said the Crimean soldier.

"Wait! Killing this man will do nothing to help our situation. We have to halt Ludveck and his men. They're already inside!" exclaimed Elincia.

"I'm going out there, too." said Lethe.

"Mordecai will fight for you, Queen Elincia." said Mordecai.

"These countries need people like Pelleas and Elincia lets keep it that way." I said.

"Did you just compare me to Ashnard's son?" asked Elincia.

"Believe me he's nothing like his father."

"I will since you are the only one here that has met him in person."

"You can count on me, Your Majesty." said Brom.

"Queen Elincia, Crimea needs you more than anything, and I reckon you could use my help." said Nephenee.

"My homeland, being ruled by a snobby stiff like Ludveck? Please. I don't think so!" exclaimed Heather.

"Your Majesty! We would give our lives for our queen! Allow us to fight!" exclaimed the Crimean soldier.

"Thank you, everyone. I am indeed the queen of Crimea, and a queen does not hide. Our enemies are fellow citizens of Crimea. But we can no longer sit idle as they destroy the harmony of our nation." said Elincia.

"You got that right." I said.

"Then let the battle begin!" With that we started the battle. I was easily utilizing both swords to take out the rebels left and right. I quickly found out that I could fire beams of light from the crystalline sword tips, which I used to take out several Archers and other units. Then I spotted a Pegasus Knight flying in.

"Queen Elincia! I made it!"

"Marcia!" exclaimed Elincia.

"Thanks to General Geoffrey, we spotted an ambush on the main road and snuck by on the old highway instead! The Royal Knights will be here soon. I flew ahead to tell you...and to serve you some traitor pie on my lance," exclaimed Marcia!

"...Thank you. I'm impressed you made it back so quickly."

"My pleasure, Your Majesty! Now, which monkeys do you want filleted before the Royal Knights get here?"

"Eh-hem." I said.

"What is it Kimberly. Oh right I forgot Marcia this is Kimberly she offered to help us." said Elincia.

"Wait a minute you're the Kimberly that took down Jarod?" asked Marcia.

"Yeah so?" I asked.

"Then why are you on a white horse not a brown one. And aren't you with Daein?"

"I'm on a white horse? Weird. And I choused to be with Daein as I choose to be with you for this battle."

"All right but don't try and do anything funny."

"I won't and I always try to keep my word." With that we started fighting again with Marcia on our side. Eventually the Geoffrey and the Royal Knights arrived.

"Your Majesty! We'll countercharge their flank! The Royal Knights will succeed again! Indomitable knights of Crimea, this is the hour you have trained for! Hold the line, and run them down!" exclaimed Geoffrey.

"Geoffrey! Geoffrey, oh, Geoffrey!" exclaimed Elincia.

"Find Ludveck, duke of Felirae! Seize him immediately! He must not escape!" commanded Geoffrey.

"What a bother! They arrived far faster than I had expected. But I will prevail. I won't lose to that worthless queen." said Ludveck.

"And you might be?" asked Geoffrey.

"I'm Kimberly." I said.

"Wait a minute you're the…"

"The girl who took down Jarod. Yes I know I get that a lot."

"Wait you're a girl?"

"Yes is that too hard to believe?"

"I guess." With that we continued on until I was able to reach Ludveck.

"The day is upon us... A day that will stand proudly in the history of Crimea. Today, a weak queen falls...and a new king prevails!" exclaimed Ludveck.

"Hah! I know more about proper riding than you know about running a country. And I know next to nothing about proper riding." I said.

"Oh really then lets find out if that's true shall we?"

"I know what you are planning to do Ludveck."

"Then let this be your last battle."

"The last person to say that was Jarod and you know what happened to him."

"I will not be making the same mistake as him."

"Oh really then lets see." With that we started the fight with me dodging his axe then I swung both of my swords at him, which he somehow blocked. After I backed off I fired light beams form my swords, which managed to hit him. This carried on with me having the advantage until he finally collapsed.

"Elincia! I yield to you! Please... You may imprison me. Your Majesty, be merciful! Spare our lives. We surrender our weapons."

"Humph."

"Queen Elincia! I'm so glad you're safe... Please forgive my tardiness. I've let you down. I'm sorry." said Geoffrey.

"Ridiculous! You did no such thing. Geoffrey... Thank you so much. So, what of the rebel army?" asked Elincia.

"Without Ludveck at the helm, they're a mess. They're all running about trying to escape. As commanded, we are not pursuing fleeing soldiers, and Lord Ludveck is locked up in the dungeon."

"That's good." I said. With that Elincia leaves for a moment then returns.

"Queen Elincia?" asked Geoffrey.

"Lucia is being held captive! If we're to save her, we need to talk to him." said Elincia.

"_Wuh oh we better get moving."_ I thought

"Your Majesty! General! W-we've received a missive! It concerns Lady Lucia!" exclaimed a Crimean soldier. Outside fort Alpea a hangman's platform and noose have been set up in the middle of a crowd of soldiers, with Crimean citizens watching behind them.

"Queen of Crimea, we demand that you release the duke of Felirae! Refuse, and Lady Lucia will die!" exclaimed a Crimean Rebel.

Elincia and I were standing on the roof. "No!" exclaimed Elincia.

"...Lucia." said Geoffrey.

"You have half a mark! If the duke is not released by then, the girl dies!" exclaimed the rebel.

"Queen Elincia, don't listen to them! Don't worry about me!" exclaimed Lucia. With that the rebel hits her. "Guh." yelped Lucia.

"Quiet! You can die sooner, if you like!" exclaimed the rebel.

"...Your Majesty, you can't... You have to let me do something about this." said Geoffrey.

"…"

"Lucia would willingly die fighting for her country, I know... But you have to help her, Elincia. If you were in her position, she would surely do the same. Please, just give the word." said Geoffrey.

"Don't worry Queen Elincia, Lucia isn't dying today if I can help it." I said. Eventually I ended up in a room looking out at the hangman's platform.

"Shouldn't you be trying to think of something then standing here fiddling with your sword?" asked Lethe.

"Just you wait it will become clear what I'm doing soon enough." I said. With that I went back to what I was doing.

"Rebel soldiers, hear me! Ludveck of Felirae, having conspired against the nation, will stand trial. As the queen and ruler of Crimea, I refuse to negotiate with those bent on destroying it." said Elincia.

"...So you're going to let this girl die?!" asked a Crimean rebel.

"Hah!" exclaimed Lucia.

"I will be strong, Lucia..." said Elincia.

"Tch... Kick, scream, beg... Give us a show, wench!" exclaimed a Crimean rebel.

"Your Highness! Your trusted friend will now die. Let this burn forever in your memory!" exclaimed another rebel. With that he turned away.

"People of Crimea... Behold a true queen! YOUR queen! Long live Queen Elincia!" exclaimed Lucia. Then two rebels walk forward towards the hangman's platform. Then after that Lucia was hanged. Then the crowd walks up to and surrounds the execution block while giving it a ring of space, raising their fists and muttering. Lucia stands with the noose around her neck and dirt and bruises on her face, wearing a strong expression.

"Okay well its now or never I hope that I get this right," I said to myself. Then I spotted an arrow coming from a tree in the distance and I fire a beam of light at the rope. Both of them cleanly cut through the rope. As Lucia's body falls to the ground, Ike runs through the soldiers and catches her just before she hits the ground; he looks around. The crowd gasps. He throws Lucia over his shoulder, unsheathes his sword, and swings, knocking back a wave of soldiers. More soldiers run towards him and attempt to surround him.

"The queen's men are attacking!" exclaimed a Crimean rebel.

"Stop him!" exclaimed another.

"Well lets not give them a chance." I said to myself. With that pulled out my other sword and started firing beams at the rebels. Then I see a tornado of wind falls from the sky takes out several soldiers. I see Soren reading from a wind tome, with an 'aura' of wind surrounding him. A soldier notices him and raises his lance, only to be felled by a slash of Mia's sword. Some individuals in the background can be seen raising their fists.

"Soren, always lost in your books! What have I said about watching your back?" asked Mia.

"Form up! Surround them all! Don't let a single one escape!" commanded a Crimean rebel. Titania is axing several soldiers with a shout, as Oscar rides by. Boyd jumps off the back of his brother's horse and swings his axe once with a battle cry, then above his head and around him in a whirlwind motion. Oscar continues to lance several soldiers. A soldier aiming for him looks up and falls down as a feathered shaft lands in his chest; Shinon and Rolf shoot arrows from the tree in rapid-fire succession. Ike and Gatrie fight back-to-back. Ike swings his sword rapidly; Gatrie forces down the lances of several soldiers with his own, only to look up and see people in the crowd shouting and throwing stones. Then I spotted in the middle of that crowd, Mist holds Lucia, while Rhys kneels next to her. The people have given them space, and in the background, some of them can be seen looking down – perhaps in worry, perhaps in fascination, perhaps with distaste.

"Hold on, Lucia! Everything will be fine!" exclaimed Mist. Then a blue glow emanates from Rhys's staff's gem and illuminates Lucia's face.

Later… "Sir Ike... If you hadn't come to help, I would have lost one of my dearest friends. Thank you... Thank you ever so much." said Elincia.

"Hey I helped also." I said.

"We were happy to do it. And Bastian pays well for mercenary work." said Ike.

"Bastian?" asked Elincia.

"Yes. The count of Fayre knew about Ludveck's plotting before he left for Daein. Bastian guessed that if he left the country, the rebels would feel confident enough to make their move. What else could you expect from Crimea's top tactician? Well...Crimea's most deceptive old dog, at any rate."

"Yes, that's just like him..."

"Sorry that we had to stay hidden until the last minute. For a ruse like that to work, you have to deceive allies as well as enemies. I know you were acting in Crimea's best interests, but I'm sorry you had to let that happen to Lucia."

"No... It worked out fine in the end. Please put it out of your mind." said Lucia.

"Lucia, Geoffrey... I value your lives more than even my own. But it's my duty to protect this country, even if that means losing you. I've learned a lot from all of this. I hope to keep them out of harm's way, and I'll never make the same mistakes again." said Elincia.

"Good to hear. So what are you going to do about all the escaped rebel soldiers?" asked Ike.

"The rebel army will be eradicated. We cannot allow them to sow the seeds of discontent among the people of Crimea."

"That's the right choice. Would you consider contracting my mercenaries for the job?"

"...No, Sir Ike. I'll leave that up to the Royal Knights. I'm certain this task will create anger among the people, and the Royal Knights may be resented for their role in it... But my duty as queen demands that it be done. The people will have to learn to accept that."

"I respect your devotion to duty. So, you don't need me then?"

"That's right. I'm going to move on, together with my vassals and the people of this country."

"Eh hem." I said.

"Oh right you two haven't been introduced yet right?" asked Elincia.

"Right. I'm Kimberly, and if you're wondering I am the same person who took down Jarod."

"Aren't you with Daein?" asked Ike.

"Not right now. I will be once I return to Daein. I was also asked to give you this."

"It's from Sothe."

"Oh yeah also the Black Knight is back."

"What!? I thought he was dead."

"Yes I even thought beside him."

"Is he still in Daein?"

"Maybe, maybe not its hard to keep track of a guy like him."

Later… "Are you sure that you want to go back to Daein?" asked Elincia.

"I promised Lady Micaiah that I will return soon." I said.

"You mean the Silver Haired Maiden right?"

"Yes."

"I heard when Sothe joined up with us he was looking for a friend, do you know if he ever found his friend?"

"Yes he's with her right now probably."

"So his friend is a girl. You knew that Lucia was going to be saved didn't you. That would explain why you were pointing your sword at the rope."

"Yes. I know a few things about what's going to happen I wont tell you out right but I will give you some hints. Not everything is black and white, there are people and countries that you might feel that they have betrayed you but really they have there own reasons to join the enemy. Also two old enemies who you thought to be dead will help you, and one of them is not who he seems to be."

"You mean the Black Knight and another person?"

"No I mean two other old enemies."

"…"

"Anyways I better go I don't want to keep Lady Micaiah waiting."

"Well there is your way I hope that you have a safe journey."

"Well I better be off then. Bye."

"Bye."

And so I started my journey back to Daein.

* * *

As you can see I changed a few things including Kimberly is the one to tell Ike that the Black Knight is alive amung other things which will come up later. Also Kimberly makes a not so subtle refernce to two characters that are enemies in the previous game who are thought to be dead, Oliver and Bertram to be exact, who are both avaible as playable characters in this game. The other part of her hint was about Bertram being Elincia's uncle Renning (if you haven't guessed already). As you can see there isn't any shown class changes even thought it still does happen and in Kimberly's case it happens with the person not even knowing that he/she class changed. As you can see Kimberly also has a tendancy to say "Here we go" before a major battle.


	4. A Reason to Fight

Well another week another chapter up hope you like it. If you haven't guessed already sometime prior to when she got it Kimberly's swords and armor were blessed. When and where I have yet to decide, but the swords are blessed similarly to Alondite and Ragnell as you can see in this chapter. As far as I can see the Diamond Blades (the name of the swords) are the only weapon that comes as a pair. I am planing on another story after this one, this time set during Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. I won't tell you what is in it but this time she will have less of an idea of what's going to happen. I was saddened when I found out that I had to part with one of the characters in the prologue (I ended up choosing to part with Frey), I'll have the character that I choosed to part with come back in the story. At some point Kimberly will become a Gold Knight if you're wondering.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, its characters, or its concepts. Also do not own most of the dialogue (I quote a whole lot of it). I do own Kimberly, her swords, her dialogue, and dialogue in conversations she has with other characters.

* * *

Chapter 4; A Reason to Fight

After getting lost some more I finally found my way back to where Micaiah and Sothe were. "Hey did you miss me?" I asked.

"Kimberly? So you are a Blade Paladin now aren't you?" asked Micaiah.

"Yeah I guess so." I said.

"So did succeed in what you were intending to do?" asked Sothe.

"Of course even if I got lost several times." I said.

"That's good to hear." said Micaiah.

A few days later we got orders from Pelleas to join the battle on Begnion's side! "Are you sure about this, Micaiah? This makes absolutely no sense." said Sothe.

"The Daein Royal Army will answer Begnion's request and attack the Laguz Alliance at the Ribahn River. Those are our orders from King Pelleas. As his subjects, we will obey him." said Micaiah.

"Without even asking why? Daein is finally on its own. Why are we even speaking to Begnion, let alone fighting for them?!"

"He has his reasons Sothe," I said. _"If I don't_ _tell them when the time comes Pelleas will die."_ I thought.

"Stay out of this Kimberly." said Sothe.

"I don't know. I do know that King Pelleas wants what's best for Daein...just like us. He must know something we don't. I trust him. He's changed since the coronation, though. He doesn't smile or laugh anymore. Maybe it's because Izuka and the Black Knight vanished." said Micaiah.

"_And I think I know why."_ I thought.

"Who cares about Pelleas smiling or laughing? We have no quarrels with the Laguz Alliance! Why are we targeting them?" asked Sothe.

"Well, with a few exceptions, the soldiers are excited about hunting down the laguz... They've been promised a large bounty for each one they kill. It's certainly raised morale." said Micaiah.

"Listen to yourself! Laguz hunting?! That's just great. We've gone from being freedom fighters to bigots in the blink of an eye. I can't believe you'd go along with such a murderous plan. How do you feel about this, Micaiah? Tell me the truth."

"...I don't want to fight."

"Then why ar—"

"What choice do I have?! I'm the general of this army. It doesn't matter how I feel. Besides, I can't let the king or the soldiers down. My duty ultimately lies with them... I'm sorry."

"Following Pelleas's orders is the same as approving of them."

"Sothe, you don't have to do this. I heard that your friend Ike is fighting on the side of the Laguz Alliance. Go, fight with them. Or don't fight at all. But don't let me force you into anything. That goes for you too Kimberly I know that you thought along side them once they'll probably let you in."

"I'm not leaving your side. I swore I'd protect you, no matter what. I keep my promises. If I can't talk you out of this insanity, I'll fight Commander Ike and his men."

"I made a promise too you and I will keep it." I said.

"Sothe, Kimberly…" said Micaiah.

"But we'd better prepare ourselves. This fight will be harder than any we've had before." said Sothe.

"That's for sure." I said.

"Thank you. I know this isn't easy. But if one side must fall, I will do all I can to make sure it is not Daein. I have no other choice." said Micaiah. Later that night… "Not yet. Wait for them to get closer. Everyone, stay quiet..." said Micaiah. Then a tiger Laguz appears.

"There's the lead force!" exclaimed Sothe.

"Everyone! Take your positions! Attack!" commanded Micaiah. With that everyone started attacking the Laguz. With the fact that it was nighttime I couldn't rely on using beams of light on the laguz so I had to stick with hand to hand combat. After a while the Black Knight appears out of nowhere.

"…"

"Sir Knight! You're safe! But where have you been?" asked Micaiah.

"My maiden. I shall not ask why you choose to engage in this battle." said the Black Knight.

"For that, you have my thanks."

"I am here to protect you. There need be no other reason. Do not leave my side."

"I understand. Then I shall not ask you why you have been absent. I want you to know, I'm happy to see you again. I am very glad you're safe."

"…"

"Let me make this very clear to you, Zelgius or who ever you are, I still do not trust you got that." I said prodding at him with the tip of one of my swords.

"…"

All of a sudden the blade went right through the amour. When I pulled it out it wasn't broken and it had blood on it. "What the—ouch!" I yelped. The Black Knight had hit me with Alondite and I saw that there was a cut where he hit. "Well uh… this is getting weirder and weirder every time we talk." I said.

"…"

"Of course its more that I talk about you than anything else." With that we fought until…

"This is pointless. The Gallian soldiers just keep coming, no matter how many we take down. If we keep this up, both sides will take horrible casualties. All troops, lower your weapons! I'm going to propose a cease-fire to the Laguz Alliance." commanded Micaiah.

"I've seen that black armor before. You're with the Daein army! Why is Daein attacking us?!" asked Ranulf.

"I know that dark green armour. Kimberly why are you here?" asked Lethe.

"Because Daein needs me." I said.

"Are you the general of this army? I am Micaiah, a general of the Daein Royal Army." said Micaiah.

"Wait, you're the one in command?!" asked Lethe.

"My king, Pelleas, has decided to answer Begnion's request for help in fighting the Laguz Alliance. You have no chance for victory. Further bloodshed is meaningless. Please surrender while you can."

"Do not insult us, tiny beorc! We'd rather die than surrender!"

"_Technically she is a branded or as you call them parentless." _I thought.

"Behind you lies the Begnion army. In front of you is the Daein army. You've nowhere to run." said Micaiah.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to chase you down like cattle and press on. Sound good to you, Skrimir?" asked Ranulf. Then there was a lion's roar.

"What in the goddess's name was that?!"

"Get back, Micaiah! That roar... That must be a lion! Lion laguz are stronger than the cat or tiger laguz we've been fighting." said Sothe.

"If need be I can always carry you back to the rest of the group my lady." I said.

"Hey... Is that you, Sothe? You look so much older now. Beorc grow up so fast... Just like Ike. Remember him, Sothe?" asked Ranulf.

"What? So Commander Ike really IS fighting with you?!" asked Sothe.

"Let's just say you shouldn't assume that you can see all of our troops. Sothe, if you care for this girl at all, get her and her men out of here. That's my only warning to you." said Ranulf.

"Wait!" yelled Micaiah.

"Stop, Micaiah. If we chase them, they'll kill us for sure." said Sothe.

"…"

Later… "General Tauroneo! What brings you out here? Has something happened to the king?" asked Micaiah.

"No, I am here to deliver supplies. ...And to see how the battle fares." said Tauroneo.

"You made up a clever excuse and convinced the king to let you come here? I'm impressed. Thanks for coming, General Tauroneo." said Sothe.

"Don't worry about it. I trust that the fight is going well against the Laguz Alliance?"

"Yes, but the enemy seems to have additional forces deployed in the area. I expect another battle to begin very soon, and I doubt it will be as easy as the last." said Micaiah.

"You got that right." I said.

"So, we still remain on the brink of battle. I see." said Tauroneo.

"I shall do my best to defeat the Laguz Alliance quickly. When this battle is over, please persuade the king to negotiate a peace treaty as soon as possible. Would you do this for me? Would you please talk to the king and help to stop this pointless war?" asked Micaiah.

"I shall try..."

* * *

Well as you all know please read and review just no flaming.


	5. Rivals Collide

Yeah sorry about the delay I went to anime north this weekend. Now FE Girl 1 alerted me on the 17th I don't know what's that supposed to mean but the impression I get is that it is bad and she didn't even leave a review to tell me why =(. What's even worse is that she is a fellow Canadian. Well on a better note I have gotten three times as many reviews I gotten here then with my digimon story. Maruma_naruka34 I didn't state (and I'm not planning to) whether or not my real name is Kimberly, so you do not know for sure if its a self insert. Also you forgot the f in future and switched the c in changes with an s.

Disclaimer: If it makes you happy FE Girl 1 I do not, I wish I did (I know most of you secretly want to), the Fire Emblem series, its concepts, its characters, and the lines that I quote (which is the majority of the lines). I do own Kimberly her swords and the lines that I do not quote.

* * *

Chapter 5; Rivals Collide

"The laguz failed to cross the river. This is their last chance to try. This time, they'll attack with beorc as well." said Sothe.

"And you know what that means." I said.

"I know. We'll probably be fighting the Greil Mercenaries. I'm aware. It's not going to be pretty."

"You got that right."

"Sothe. Tell me more about Commander Ike." said Micaiah.

"Why? You used to hate it when I said anything about him." said Sothe.

"I want to know more about the man I'll be fighting against. What kind of a person is he?"

"Well, let's see... He's generous. He doesn't care about petty things. He holds no prejudice against laguz, nor does he care about the opinions of the nobles. He's a master swordsman. He accomplishes everything he sets out to do. He's a true hero."

"That sounds about right." I said.

"I see. He sounds...quite different from King Pelleas." said Micaiah.

"Micaiah, they don't even compare. King Pelleas lacks any leadership or decision-making skills." said Sothe.

"_And for that matter public speaking skills."_ I thought.

"...That may be, but I believe in King Pelleas. His heart is in the right place. I believe in his virtuous nature and his commitment to being a good king..." said Micaiah.

"Even though he would set you out on a war that doesn't involve Daein at all? A war of bigotry and hate, fighting on the same side as our real enemies? You're smarter than this, Micaiah, and you too Kimberly." said Sothe.

"Eh. He has his reasons." I said.

"Sothe, we've been through this. I know we're about to fight Ike and the Greil Mercenaries, but I..." said Micaiah.

"The enemy is on the move. They're crossing the river! There are humans among the beasts!" reported a Daein soldier.

"Well here we go." I said.

"Here he comes." said Sothe.

"Without the advantage of an ambush, this fight is sure to be tougher than our last one." said Micaiah. With that we started the battle. I knew that we would loose this battle.

First Zihark had to leave not before saying, "The Greil Mercenaries... They really are here. There's no way we can win this. Sorry, guys. I'm turning back for now. I really suggest you all retreat as well." Then Haar convinced Jill to join them.

Then Fiona had to leave after saying, "Most impressive! I cannot fight with a wound like this. I'll be back shortly..."

Meg was next one to retreat not before saying, "Oww! Sorry, y'all. I'm turnin' back for now."

Aran was next, "Be careful! They're much stronger than any of the foes we've encountered! They defeated me, as well... I'm falling back temporarily."

Then Laura, "Oh no, is this...blood? I'm sorry, Lady Micaiah. I must heal my wounds."

Edward had to leave next saying, "Ugh...! My ribs... Sorry, Micaiah. I've gotta fall back!

Then Nolan, "Blast! They're better than I expected! I'm sorry, Micaiah. I need to turn back for a while."

Then Leonardo lost a fight to Boyd. "Leonardo don't worry I will come over there," I said.

"Don't worry about me help the others I'm fine I just need to turn back," said Leonardo.

"Then I'll cover for you."

"Right."

The next thing I knew I was up against Ike. "Kimberly you don't have to do this. If you're afraid that the Laguz wont trust you I can help." said Ike.

"No sorry Ike, I have to stay here to prevent a unnecessary death. Plus I made a promise." I said.

"Whose death?"

"I can't tell you."

"Very well then. I will not kill you today but don't expect you to come out of this unscathed."

"I know." It was a fight, which I knew, I would not win, but I made sure that I put up a good fight. When it was over he his other arm (the one that wasn't his sword arm) was bleeding and my right side was also.

"From what I heard you never until now gotten injured no matter what."

"Well actually there was one time yesterday when I was talking to the Black Knight."

"You talked to the Black Knight?"

"Well it was mostly me doing the talking. Anyways I was prodding at him with my blade and all of a sudden the blade went through the armor. When I pulled it out it had blood on it. Then-"

"Wait a minute you where prodding at him with your blade and it went through his armor?"

"Yes, yes it did weird huh. Anyways then he hit me with his own blade and it left a cut?"

"That's strange."

"Yeah I know. Anyways I better get moving I don't want to leave this untreated for too long." I said and with that I was out of the battle.

Later…"Ugh we failed in stopping those guys." said Edward.

"Stop repeating yourself Edward a loss is a loss and there is nothing we can do about it." said Leonardo.

"I wish that was true." I said.

"What was tha?," asked Edward.

"Oh nothing don't worry about it."

* * *

Well there's your first hint of LeonardoxOC. If your wondering who I dressed up as it was Hinata from Naruto. Hope you like it and please read and review just no flaming.


	6. Just Cause

This is just a short little chapter, but don't worry next chapter will be longer I promise you that. As for FE Girl 1 since last week we have gotten in touch, and I have forgiven her for what happened (I'm just that kind of person).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, its characters, or its concepts. Also do not own most of the dialogue (I quote a whole lot of it). I do own Kimberly, her swords, her dialogue, and dialogue in conversations she has with other characters.

* * *

Chapter 6; Just Cause

We were not involved with the battle directly that day, but I knew that there would be problems. "Micaiah, it's over. The front line is broken. The apostle's army is crossing the bridge." said Sothe.

"All right, then.. Order a retreat." said Micaiah.

"Right." I said.

"Wh-what?! No! Are you a simpleton? Just destroy the bridge!" exclaimed the Begnion inspector.

"No we are not got a problem with that?" I asked. With that Micaiah walked up to Sothe's side.

"Inspector... With all due respect, Daein soldiers will also die if we destroy the bridge now." said Micaiah.

"Those are called acceptable losses, my dear, and any losses suffered by your men are acceptable if it means stopping that army! As a representative of the senate, I will not allow you to retreat! Fight to the last man!" exclaimed the inspector.

"Inspector. While I respect your opinion... The final decision is up to me, as commander in chief of this army. Sothe, order the retreat. Get those men out of there before they're routed."

"Insolent little brat! How dare you disobey my orders!"

"We could always leave you here while the rest of us retreat, Inspector. How's that sound?" threatened Sothe?

"Y-you... I will report this incident to both your king and the senate! Start thinking of an excuse now, perhaps!" exclaimed the inspector. With that he left.

"Good riddance." I said.

"Pompous fool..." said Micaiah.

"Well, I'll go order the retreat." said Sothe.

"No let me." I said. Then all of a sudden Micaiah collapsed, and after that Yune chirps.

"Micaiah?!"

"Are you all right lady Micaiah?"

"Don't move. I'll be right back! Kimberly you stay here."

"You can count on me."

"I usually can." With that he ran off. Afterward Yune chips again.

"What's happening? I was doing so well...for a while... I feel like...fog is clouding my mind... Am I...losing my powers?" asked Micaiah.

"I don't know lady Micaiah." I said, with this Yune chips.

"Funny... I always wished that I didn't have this farsight... It often feels like such a burden... But this clouded vision seems so strange. Now, I miss the clarity... Ironic, isn't it, Yune?"

* * *

Well that's it for this week. Please read and review, just don't say anything to harsh.


	7. The Price

Well another week another chapter. Sorry FE Girl 1 but I'm not that good at romance so it will be mostly implied love between the two. But I hope that you still like it going into the second book (I'm planning on three in total) even if it centers around the events of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. The third and (or at least I'm planning it to be) final book would involve a cross over of all the games that have been released in North America centering around Telius again. The people from other games that will be appearing include Ephraim, Eirika, Seth, Joshua, Mark, Eliwood, a minor appearance of Hector, Lyn, and of coarse a good number of people from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. Plus a good number of OCs. If you have any suggestions on who else should appear say so in your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, its characters, or its concepts. Also do not own most of the dialogue (I quote a whole lot of it). I do own Kimberly, her swords, her dialogue, and dialogue in conversations she has with other characters.

* * *

Chapter 7; The Price

Micaiah is resting in bed while Sothe watches over her; Pelleas, Almedha and me enter the room. "Micaiah, what's going on? I heard that you took ill on the field. Are you all right? What happened?" asked Pelleas.

"What do you think, genius? Micaiah fainted because you've been pushing her too hard! She's terrified that she won't live up to your expectations." said Sothe.

"Sothe…" I said.

"I didn't realize... I am so sorry, Micaiah." said Pelleas.

"King Pelleas…"

"According to the doctor, she is suffering from severe exhaustion. She must stay in bed for a time." said Tauroneo who just came into the room.

"Well, I'm glad that she is all right. Do you think it will take long for her to recover? We must stop the laguz, after all. Our task is not complete." said Pelleas.

"OK, that's it! Are you out of your mind? I'm getting Micaiah out of here. At this rate, if the laguz that we shouldn't be fighting don't kill her, you certainly will." said Sothe.

"Sothe it's not that easy." I said.

"What are you talking about Kimberly?" asked Sothe.

"She's right." said Pelleas.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you stop me. I held out until now, thinking it was best for Daein. I was wrong. We're through with you." said Sothe.

"Please, Sothe! You must reconsider! Micaiah can't leave now." said Pelleas.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm." I whimpered.

"King Pelleas, I agree with Sothe. Let Lady Micaiah go. She has done enough." said Tauroneo.

"No, don't leave! Please! I'm begging you! I need Micaiah to stay!" exclaimed Pelleas.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I said.

With that Pelleas falls to his knees. "P-Pelleas?! What are you doing?!" Almedha.

"Our army cannot function without Micaiah. I can't let that happen! The army must continue the fight!" exclaimed Pelleas.

"King Pelleas." I said.

"Listen, I don't know what deals you've made with the empire behind our backs, but I won't let you hurt her anymore." said Sothe.

"It isn't that simple Sothe."

"If Micaiah leaves the army...she will die." said Pelleas. With that Sothe runs up to Pelleas.

"So now the king shows his true colors... Pelleas, I don't care if you're the king. Threaten Micaiah again, and I'll kill you where you stand. Is that clear?" asked Sothe.

"Sothe it's not him that will kill her." I said.

"Kimberly stay out of this."

"No! I've been quiet about this too long I know what's going to kill her if you two leave! It's the blood pact Sothe that will kill her and the rest of Daein!"

"Kimberly." said Pelleas. With that Micaiah sits up in bed.

"What is...a blood pact?" asked Micaiah. With that Yune chirps and Sothe rushes to her side.

"Micaiah! You should try to—" started Sothe.

"Please tell me, Your Majesty. What is a blood pact?" interrupted Micaiah. With that everybody in the room turned towards Pelleas.

"I-I swear to you. I didn't know. I had no idea..." said Pelleas.

* * *

Sometime in the past Pelleas stands in a hallway in the middle of the night with a Begnion messenger.

"What could be so urgent that the empire's messenger would pay a visit at this hour? Has something happened?" asked Pelleas.

"King Pelleas... Please prepare to receive Vice-Minister Lekain." said the messenger.

"What?!" With that Lekain teleports in with a warp circle around him.

"How do you do, King Pelleas?" said Lekain.

"H-how did you get here?!"

"Our empire's magical research has made leaps and bounds. This rewarp staff is our latest invention. With this staff, one can get to any desired destination instantly. Isn't that just wonderful? Before this lovely little item, we used that ghastly warp powder. It worked well enough, but would completely exhaust whoever used it. What's the use of someone traveling anywhere they wish if they're too exhausted to do anything afterward? It'd take a very strong soldier to withstand the powder's side effects. The rewrap staff solves that problem."

"Vice-Minister..." said the messenger.

"Ah, now I've said too much. I just can't help myself. I love innovation so."

"Um... If I may, what is the purpose of your visit?" asked Pelleas.

"Oh, yes. No time for idle chatter. We have a favor to ask of you, Your Majesty. As you are no doubt aware, the false apostle has raised an army of sub-humans to reclaim her throne. We require the use of the Daein army to wipe out this upstart "Laguz Alliance." Would you be so kind?"

"I... I'm afraid I cannot deploy my army on Begnion's behalf. My country cannot continue to rebuild while fighting a war. Please understand."

"Ah, so you reject our request? Then I've no choice but to watch you and your people perish slowly."

"What?! You came here to make threats?"

"The terms of our pact are quite clear in this document." With that Lekain holds out a slip of paper that has an emblem at the top, a large chunk of script, and a red signature at the bottom.

"That's the treaty I signed on the day of my coronation. I don't see how this pertains to--"

"All will be made clear, young Pelleas. Yes, this is the same document. You, my naïve young king, signed it believing it was an oath of reparation from Begnion. Sadly for you, however..."

"What are you telling me?"

"In truth, this wonderful scrap of parchment is a blood pact. Once you sign the paper in blood, you can never break the terms of the pact!"

"A blood pact? But Izuka said he saw no problems with the terms of the treaty... No! Izuka? No, how could he..."

"That's right. Izuka is one of us. He found the perfect king who would execute the senate's will."

"I can't believe it! I won't!"

"You'd better start believing it. You've at least heard stories of the forbidden "blood pact," haven't you? It's a marvelous tool used by the wise to control the foolish. A ruler agreeing to the pact is bound to it...absolutely. Once sworn, the pact will punish any transgression against its terms with the complete destruction of his country."

"You...you can't be serious. That's impossible!"

"Calm yourself, young king, and listen. I'll tell you an interesting story. Long ago, a foolhardy king signed a blood pact with the empire to take back his lost kingdom. In exchange for his country, he vowed complete obedience. He soon broke the terms of the pact and began to disobey the empire. Presumably he didn't understand the power of the oath he'd sworn... Would you like to hear what happened after he defied the empire's will?"

"… What?"

"It was quite tragic. One man died on the first day. He was only a peasant, so no one really noticed. Two more died on the second day. Three more on the third day. I think you can see where this is going. The wave of mysterious deaths spread across the kingdom like a contagion. After thirty days, the king finally realized that this was the curse of the blood pact, the price of infidelity. He apologized to the empire and pleaded with them to lift the curse. His plea was graciously accepted on the one-hundredth day. By then, the king had lost half of his subordinates, as well as his lovely wife and child. That country remained under the control of the senate for a very long time. I hope I've made myself clear. No matter how you struggle, you have no choice but to follow the orders given to you by the empire. No matter how noble your motives, defiance against us will result in the death of your nation. This you must never forget. Ahhh, and one more thing... If you're considering seeking aid from outside of Daein, think again. We have spies and informants in every corner of Tellius. We will know immediately if you tell anyone."

* * *

"Let me get this straight. Everyone in Daein will die if you disobey the senate?" asked Sothe.

"What a heavy burden... It cannot be!" exclaimed Tauroneo.

"You knew about this Kimberly didn't you."

"Yes I knew." I said.

"Then why didn't you tell us earlier!" exclaimed Sothe.

"Stop it Sothe! Can't you see that she stressed already without you questioning her." said Micaiah.

"Don't worry about it Lady Micaiah. The reason why was because you would probably wouldn't believe me. Sure you trust me as a fighter but whenever I have an opinion Sothe you usually just say, "stay out of this Kimberly." You don't even know who I really am. You don't know where I come from. There's so much I could tell you, but I know that it would be best for you to find out yourselves. I stay silent as you go around just because of that." I said.

"I think its best to get back to the task at hand, is that all right Kimberly?" asked Touroneo.

"Yes."

"Pelleas show Mother the mark of your pact." said Almedha. With that Pelleas showed us a swirled emblem on his left wrist, the same emblem that was on the blood pact document. "It's true... This is the mark of a blood pact. My son has been deceived!" exclaimed Almedha.

"Oh, give it up! You expect us to buy that ghost story? It's just something to scare little kings into eating their vegetables! Before you go shining Begnion's boots, get some proof of the senate's claims!" exclaimed Sothe.

"…"

"Sothe do you really want to take that chance?" I asked.

"We've done enough here. Micaiah, let's go. We'll let them find out if that story is real or not."

"It's all true, Sothe." said Micaiah.

"What?"

"King Pelleas, Queen Almedha and Kimberly are telling us the truth. It's hard to believe, but I can see it... My power hasn't gone away. It was just weakened from exhaustion. This is all so horrible... Now Daein can never be free from the senate's leash."

"I know how, but you have to first figure part of it out for your self." I said.

"Even if it's true, Micaiah, that doesn't mean you have to go to war again. We could leave Daein..." said Sothe.

"But without me, who would hold our forces together? Leaving the army would be the same as abandoning the people of Daein. I won't do it." said Micaiah.

"But..." said Sothe.

"I'm sorry, everyone.. I'm so sorry... I-I-I didn't know..." said Pelleas.

"Don't worry about it its in the past we can't do anything about it." I said.

"King Pelleas... What then do you propose we do?" asked Touroneo.

"Why, obey the empire, of course. We have no other choice in the matter. As long as I follow the senate's orders, no one will die because of me." said Pelleas.

"No, I can't accept that! We have finally wrested our country back from the occupation forces... I'd rather be dead than have to bend to the will of the empire. What are we, dogs?!" asked Sothe.

"And now that Begnion is ordering Daein troops into battle, we are treated as disposable pawns. Many Daein citizens will die of this pact, whether we obey it or not." said Touroneo.

"It would appear that I have been crowned king during the last days of Daein. Follow or fight...the result is the same. We will be destroyed." said Pelleas.

"Not on my watch." I said.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, we can't give up!" exclaimed Micaiah.

"What?" asked Pelleas.

"You heard me. The only way to really be doomed is to give up." said Micaiah.

"Lady Micaiah's right King Pelleas." I said.

"Micaiah, there's no way out of a blood pact. None! What do you suggest we do?" asked Pelleas.

"I know but I wont tell you. And anyways as the saying goes if there is a will there's a way." I said.

"Look for a way out. I know Duke Lekain says the pact can't be broken, but of course he'd say that! King Pelleas, you have the resources of an entire country to draw on, and the best of reasons to do so. Check the royal library! Check the archives! Somewhere, I'm sure you'll find...something." said Micaiah.

"Micaiah, Kimberly, forgive me. I was so overwhelmed that I let myself give in to despair. But you're absolutely right. We can't give up just yet. We have people to save!" exclaimed Pelleas. While he said that I quickly scribbled down something.

"Kimberly what are you doing?" asked Micaiah.

"Sorry, but I have to leave I need to do something." Later…"Ike pst Ike."

"Is that you where's your horse and why are you over there K-" started Ike.

"Sssssssssssh. Sorry but nobody should know that I am here if anybody found out that I am here it would put Daein in grave danger."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you directly but I will give you a hint here."

"Isn't this a scrap piece of paper?"

"What is on it is what is important if you do figure it out do not and I repeat do **not** tell or show this to anyone got that."

"Yes."

"Now I have to return, goodbye Ike."

Later… Micaiah, Tauroneo, Sothe, and me stand near the edge of a cliff. "It looks as if the apostle's forces are using this road to avoid a head-on confrontation. I guess we were right in assuming that they don't necessarily want to fight. Micaiah, are you still set on this?" asked Sothe.

"Are the rocks ready?" asked Micaiah.

"Yes. They're in position." said Touroneo. Then a Daein soldier runs up.

"General Maiel's forces have encountered General Ike's laguz forces. The battle has begun! The decoy operation succeeded. The apostle and her Holy Guards are heading this way." reported the soldier. With that he ran off again and Micaiah turns to the cliff.

"All forces, get in position! Our target is the apostle. We will attack her while General Ike is distracted. If we let her through, her army will cross into Begnion. That will surely anger the senate, and the senate will move to destroy Daein. We must fight with everything we have so that Daein may live on!" exclaimed Micaiah!.

"But, Micaiah... Is this really necessary? Can't we avoid all of this fighting and somehow pretend to obey the senate?" asked Sothe.

"Micaiah, it was you more than anyone else who used to hate plans like this..." said Touroneo.

"The apostle's army has incredible numbers. We wouldn't stand a chance taking them head-on. They would march right through us. We need to give Pelleas more time, but if we hold back, the senate will know we're up to something. For now...let's just try to draw this out a bit and stop the apostle's army." said Micaiah.

"Lady Micaiah's right." I said.

"Lady Micaiah. Your strength moves me. I shall not falter." said Touroneo.

"Micaiah... All right. Let's do it. Let's do it for our friends--and for our country." said Sothe. Then a Daein soldier runs up.

"We have visual confirmation on the Holy Guards! They're heading this way." he reported!

"Well here we go." I said. The battle was long and hard but eventually…

A Daein soldier runs up saying, "General Maiel has fallen to the claws of the sub-humans! General Ike and the Laguz Alliance are heading this way to rescue the apostle!"

"...Prepare to move to the next phase. Archers, get ready! There's no more time for doubt." said Micaiah. The soldier leaves; the squad of Holy Guards and Sanaki can be seen below the cliff. Soon after the Daein soldiers poured oil down the cliff, then after some shouting the Holy guard flew up. "Don't let the apostle escape! Archers, mages! Bring down that Pegasus!" commanded Micaiah.

"_Here comes Tibarn." _I thought. Sure enough Tibarn flies up, grabbing Sothe and moving past the edge of the cliff.

"Don't move. I see one arrow fly, and the boy gets a quick lesson in falling." said Tibarn.

"Tibarn! Urk!" said Sothe.

"Sothe! No, please! All units, cease fire! Now!" commanded Micaiah. With that all the Daein soldiers stand to attention. Then Ike and Ranulf appear.

"General Ike has reached us... We've failed." said Touroneo.

"Well this is just great,." I said.

"Micaiah of Daein, listen to me very, very carefully." said Ike.

"Tell him to let Sothe go!" exclaimed Micaiah.

"Not a chance. I'm offering you a choice. Surrender now and go home to Daein, or fight us and die."

"_Ike are you serious or are you acting." _I thought.

"We can't. We won't retreat or negotiate. Regardless of what you believe, the only choice we have is to fight." said Micaiah.

"_If he's acting he's doing a pretty good gob of it."_

"Micaiah, are you insane? Look around! Every single person in your army will die! Do you care that little about them?" asked Ranulf.

"_She does care that is why she is here."_

"Enough! Everyone stand down!" With that Sanaki appears, on a pegasus knight's back.

"Apostle…" said Ike.

"I've seen enough bloodshed for one day! That's enough! Please, no more..." said Sanaki. With that the pegasus knight flies even higher.

"We'll retreat for now. You'd better do the same, and I mean now. I'm not sure how long I can hold my men back."

"Didn't you hear us we can't fall back." I said.

"Fine. His death is on your hands, then. Sorry, little Sothe, your friend just killed you. Say a quick good-bye." said Tibarn.

"No, wait, Micai—" yelled Sothe! Then Tibarn drops him.

"NOOO! SOTHE!" yelled Micaiah. With that she runs to the edge of the cliff. At the base of the cliff, Ulki catches Sothe and slowly lowers him to the ground. "Oh, thank the goddess. Sothe..." said Micaiah.

"Take this as a lesson, little beorc. Next time, there won't be anyone to catch you," said Tibarn.

"_Well technically she's a branded like Stefan and Soren."_ I thought. With that Touroneo takes two steps forward, away from Ike and Ranulf.

"General Tauroneo, I'll ask you one last time: talk some sense into that girl, all right? She's losing it." said Ike.

"...We won't pursue you this time. However, we cannot avoid this war. That is all I will say for now. And Ike...I'm sorry for this." said Touroneo. With that Ike and Ranulf walk away, as do the Laguz Alliance.

* * *

As always please read and review just no flaming got that.


	8. Kimberly's mission

Well another week another chapter. I've decided to add my own back story for Mark for the third book. Among the pairings for it is Mark/Lyn, mentioned Eliwood/Ninian, Eirika/Seth, Tormod/OC, Lyre/OC, and a Leonardo/OC/Frey love triangle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, its characters, or its concepts. Also do not own most of the dialogue (I quote a whole lot of it). I do own Kimberly, her swords, her dialogue, and dialogue in conversations she has with other characters.

* * *

Chapter 8; Kimberly's Mission

"A rebellion in the empire?! Is that true?" asked Touroneo.

"Yes. The empire has been thrown into chaos since General Zelgius freed Prime Minister Sephiran. They've incited the peasants by asking, "Who should you believe in? The senate, or the apostle?" said Sothe.

"And the people have chosen the apostle, correct?" asked Touroneo.

"Yes. They're rioting in the capital day and night, demanding answers. The senate is busy trying to quell the masses."

"That's good to hear." I said.

"Yes. This is great news! If we were to forge and alliance between Daein and the apostle's supporters in Begnion—" said Touroneo.

"That is not a wise choice." With that Pelleas entered the room. "The curse on the blood pact will begin killing our people as soon as we do anything the senate doesn't care for. Defeating the senate doesn't guarantee the curse will be broken either. In fact, it may ensure it can never be broken. In which case, Daein's destruction will come more slowly, but it will come nonetheless." said Pelleas.

"So, we can't attack the senate, and we can't ask for help. The only thing we can do is search for a way to get rid of the curse. This is driving me crazy..." said Sothe.

"Me too for different reasons." I said.

"If we could only contact the apostle... But if the senate heard a word of it, they'd destroy us. Our hands are tied." said Touroneo.

"Luckily for us, that's not true. I have some good news, for a change. I found a way to break the blood pact. Where is Micaiah? Please bring her here." said Pelleas.

"You discovered how to break the blood pact?! I'll get her right away." said Sothe. With that Sothe runs off to get Micaiah.

"_Well this now or never." _I thought.

In another room; Pelleas stands before Micaiah, Sothe, Tauroneo, and me. "You can't be serious, Your Majesty!" said Micaiah.

"Kimberly didn't you say you were going to tell us something you know if we figured some of it out?!" asked Sothe.

"Yes." I said.

"Then tell us what is it?"

"Ah."

"Tell us!"

"Okay, okay. Pelleas doesn't have to die. Even if you would to do that you wouldn't break the pact."

"Then what is it?"

"First of all you have to get a third party to kill either the signer or the creator of the pact. Then you have to burn or otherwise destroy the paper, on which the pact was written. That's the only way."

"So we have kill the creator and destroy the pact?" asked Pelleas.

"Yes king Pelleas. If you want I can do it."

"Right then I will leave it up to you then. You can use whatever you need."

"I need different horse of course to do this."

"Very well then I will leave the rest up to you. We are counting on you."

Later that night… "Pst Ike."

"You shouldn't be here with that thing." said Ike

"Don't worry about it I'm working on it right now. Anyways when did you figure it out?"

"A few hours after you left."

"Good I better get going I need to get this over and done with." With that I left racing through the night. I road until I got to where Lekain was where I somehow managed to get inside and find my way to where Lekain was.

"Kimberly so there you are you seem to get around whole lot don't you." said Lekain.

"…"

"You know that I still have the lives of every single Daein in my grasp including your beloved Leonardo."

"…"

"So why don't you run along back to your shamble of a country."

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me I said "No"."

"You know that if cause anything to anger the senate Daein will be destroyed."

"Not anymore where's the pact?"

"Where do you think?" said Lekian pulling out the blood pact. He didn't say anything more because I stabbed him with my sword. After that made sure that it was the actual pact, which it was, I then burned it.

"Now where is the other one… oh here it is." With that I made a quick exit. When I got back I found that there was a battle going on and there was almost complete confusion. The Daeins where fighting the senators men and the Laguz Alliance and Ike's men were trying to figure out whether or not to be fighting the Daeins. "Did you miss me?" There was no reply. "Well that's just great."

With that I got into the fray and the first person I met was a very confused Boyd. "Can you tell me why the Daiens are fighting with us," asked Boyd?

"We have nothing better to do."

"But weren't you with the senators?"

"Not anymore." With that took down a sword wielder.

"But why?"

"It's too complicated to explain right now, just be glad that we are on your side." With that I took out an Archer with my beams of light.

"Whatever." With that we started fighting together until a white light turned most of the other soldiers into stone.

* * *

Well there you go. Hope you like it. Please read and review just no flaming.


	9. Chaos Named

Sorry for the late update but I had exams and my sister insisted on editing it. Hope you like the improved (when I mean that I mean that the grammar has been improved) Lost In Fire Emblem. Sorry about not updating practically all summer but my sister is going off to... uh I forgot where, but I've decided to update anyways. Hope you like this triple update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, its characters, or its concepts. Also do not own most of the dialogue (I quote a whole lot of it). I do own Kimberly, her swords, her dialogue, and dialogue in conversations she has with other characters.

* * *

Chapter 9; Chaos named

"Well this is the reason why I'm not a very religious person." I said.

"You're not?" asked Laura.

"Nope. Those people think of some crazy things I can tell you that. Sure I still celebrate some of the holidays."

"Like what?"

"Easter and Christmas."

"I never heard of those before."

"You're not really from this world are you?"asked Nolan.

"Nope."

"…"

"Those guys still don't trust us do they?" Referring to our previous enemies. Me, Edward, Leonardo, Nolan, Laura, Aran, and Fiona were standing a little ways off from them.

"You got that right." said Aran.

"After all we did for them." said Fiona.

"Maybe I should go talk to them." I said.

"Good idea." said Nolan.

With that I walked up to them. "Uh hi."

"What are you doing here?" asked Boyd.

"Well I thought we could team up with the fact that we are the last people not to be turned to stone."

"And what we would we do if we did?"

"I don't know. Maybe try to turn the others back to normal."

"But why would we team up with you? You were fighting against us before weren't you?"

"The times have changed and we no longer have to be enemies."

"Why?"

"Well its kind of complicated to explain. Ike knows what it is thought you should probably talk to him."

"You're always keeping secrets Kimberly." said Laura with her and the others coming up.

"I know but it is for a good reason, okay. Even if I were to tell you all that I know you would probably wouldn't believe me."

"Can you at least tell us what you were doing the past few days?" asked Leonardo.

"I was finding and killing Lekian."

"Why were you doing that?" asked Boyd.

"It has something to do with the reason why we sided with the senators."

"Let me guess when you killed Lekian that was when you guys betrayed the senators."

"Actually a little after that I think."

"Then what's keeping you from doing it again?"

"It was against our will did we join the senators. This time we're asking to join you. Am I right?" I asked Edward, Leonardo, Nolan, Laura, Aran, and Fiona.

"Yes."

"Good."

"…"

"Anyways. As far as I can see and Ulki can hear, it seems we're the only ones left." said Janaff.

"What about the branded," I said.

"What about them?" asked Boyd.

"I just thought that maybe since they are a cross between Laguz and Beorc that they might have not been affected."

"Speculation aside. I guess only the strongest of us didn't wind up as statues." said Tibarn.

"Anyone who was in the building with us was safe, too. But everyone else was petrified..." said Ike.

"Wow! There are quite a few more of you flesh creatures left than I imagined."

"_There's only one character that says that." _I thought.

With that Micaiah comes out of the building with Sothe behind her. "That's good. Maybe that means we'll stand a chance against her."

"Micaiah? Are you feeling all right?" asked Sothe.

"I'm not Micaiah! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"If you're not Micaiah, then who are you?"asked Ike?

"I know, I know." I said.

"Kimberly you're back?" asked Sothe.

"Yep."

"How long have you been here?"

"Just arrived at the end of the battle."

"So you know who she is?"

"Yep. That's Yune."

"Yune?! What did you do to Micaiah?!"

"Micaiah is here with me now. She knows that you'll never save the petrified ones without me. So, she let me use her body to talk to you." said Yune.

"All right. Let me ask you this, Yune. If you don't have a body of your own, what the heck are you?" asked Tibarn.

"I've been asleep inside the medallion for a long, long time. Longer than any of you can imagine. But the galdr woke me up."

"Lehran's Medallion? Are you the dark god who was sealed inside it?" asked Ike.

"_Well here we go." _I thought.

"Hmmm..."dark god." "Dark god"... No, I'm pretty sure I'm not one of those. I am neither holy nor base, neither angel nor devil. I am...freedom, chaos, transformation, the future, and mystery. I am Yune."

"That's for sure."

"You seem different from the rest aren't you?"

"Well its complicated even I don't know how to explain it. I'm not even sure how I got here."

"Is she always like this?"

"Yes."

"I don't care what you're called. Was it you who turned everyone into stone?" asked Ike.

"No, that wasn't me. I haven't done much of anything. I just woke up, so I don't have that kind of power just yet. That was Ashera's doing. It was her judgment upon this world." said Yune.

"Yune's right." I said.

"Nonsense! Holy Ashera would never harm us! She protects us at all times and guides us toward the right path." said Sanaki.

"You've got it all wrong, little meatling. Ashera is neither kind nor loving to the beings of this world. Neither is she holy nor base, angel nor devil. She is...restriction, order, stability, the past, certainty, and restraint. She is Ashera." said Yune.

"I don't understand... Why would the goddess Ashera try to destroy us? If anyone's going to kill us all, shouldn't it be you, the dark god who was sealed inside the medallion?" asked Ike.

"Its way complicated even more than my past." I said.

"You called me a dark god again! How would you like it if I called you a dark bag of organs? I don't want to talk to you anymore!" exclaimed Yune.

"_This has got to be the strangest conversation I ever witnessed." _I thought.

"What?" asked Ike.

"Instead...I'll talk to...you. Yes! You're the one I'll talk to!" exclaimed Yune.

"Me?" asked Mist.

"Ashera has always hated me, but I like her. You've got some of her in you. So, I'll talk to you."

"Oh, OK... So... You're Yune?"

"That's right. I'm Yune. Ashera is order. I am chaos. We are sisters, but opposite in all things. We're linked to one another, though. When I sleep, Ashera sleeps. When I wake, Ashera wakes."

"Oh, then you're...a...a goddess? I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive my insolence! I've been talking down to you like you're a little kid!"

"No, no, it's fine. Talk to me however you like. You don't have to stand on ceremony with me."

"Well... All right. If you insist... So, you were sealed inside the medallion, but now you're inside Micaiah?"

"That's right."

"...And the goddess Ashera was the one who turned all the beorc and laguz into stone. Oh! Are you here to tell us how to save them? Wait, I get it! You were the one who spoke to me! You said, "Wake me with the galdr of release, not with the spirit of war."

"Yes, I did! I'm so glad you understood! You're so very clever! Of course, I was hoping, by sending you that message, I would stop all of this from happening."

"What do you mean?"

"We're running out of time, so I'll explain quickly. Long, long ago, your ancestors made a promise to Ashera. They promised they would start no wars among all the nations for at least one thousand years. If this promise was broken, then Ashera would destroy the world and try again with a new one. Despite this promise, you bone-cages kept fighting each other. Eventually, war and conflict spread throughout the world. When Ashera woke up, she cast down her judgment upon those who failed to keep her promise."

"I still don't understand. Why would it make a difference whether you were woken up by the galdr or by the spirit of chaos? How were you planning to stop Ashera from passing down her judgment?" asked Ike.

"I'm not talking to you!" exclaimed Yune.

"Oh, by all that's-- Would you stop acting like a child?"

"Please forgive my brother, Yune. We want to save the people who were turned to stone. We need you to tell us how. It did matter that we woke you with the galdr of release, right?" asked Mist.

"First of all, you should understand that, because of our link, waking me is the same as waking Ashera. Now, if Ashera had been awakened by the spirit of chaos, none of us would be standing here right now. By the terms of the promise, she was just supposed to destroy the world. No hesitation, no discussion. But if she was awakened by the galdr of release, she was supposed to consult with me first. She wasn't supposed to pass down her judgment until she heard from me. Ashera went ahead and turned everyone into stone without asking me. That's so unfair! I'll show her, though. I'll turn them all back somehow! The problem is that I can't do this by myself. I need your help. Will you help me?" asked Yune.

"Of course we'll help! It's strange, but I trust you, Yune. And we all want to save the people who got turned to stone!"

"I agree with Mist on this one." I said.

"Yes. We'll do whatever it takes." said Ike.

"That's right! We will allow nothing to stand in our way! We will fight!" exclaimed Skrimir.

"It's all so confusing... But we must do everything in our power to save the people." said Elincia.

"...To be honest, I've spent my life teaching that the goddess Ashera watches over and protects us. This is all a little hard to accept." said Sanaki.

"You don't have to believe me. You could just let her destroy the world..." said Yune.

"No, I will do whatever it takes to save the people who were turned to stone. I will join the others in helping you."

"So what you're saying is that we all have to play nice and work together? Just forget about all that's happened?" asked Sothe.

"Do you have any better ideas Sothe?" I asked.

"No."

"Sothe, open your eyes and look around. There aren't that many people left to fix this mess. If you don't help, we can't do it. Besides, I would think saving the world is something we could all agree on." said Ike.

"You're right, Commander. All of this is the result of our war. I guess there's not much reason for flag-waving on either side. First thing we have to do is...unpetrify everyone." said Sothe.

"You got that right Sothe." I said.

"It's settled, then! How should we begin? I know! Let's divide the army into three teams. I'm pretty sure that Ashera is going to notice what we're up to..." said Yune.

"Dividing us up is smart. It reduces the risk of everyone getting killed at once." said Ike.

"We have to hurry. I can feel Ashera's power building." said Yune.

"It's all over if we get turned to stone, too. All right, everyone, it's up to us!"

"What's your name?" asked Yune.

"I'm Ike."

"All right, Ike. You won't call me a dark god ever again, will you?"

"Not if you don't like it. Can I call you Yune?"

"I would like that. I guess I forgive you, then. Oh, I know! As a sign of my forgiveness, I'll make sure that you can get to your destination safely. I can't do it for everyone because it's a bit exhausting for me, but... Hold still and close your eyes."

"I'm ready." said Ike.

"How do you feel?"

"...Strong. Like I can take on anyone."

"Wow, you're very confident for a being that can die! Let's see... You go with this team."

"I'm going with you. I'm not leaving your--Micaiah's—side." said Sothe.

"...Fine. Micaiah says that's what she wants, too."

"Let me talk to her!"

"Not right now. You'll have plenty of time to talk on the road, all right? (turns around) Hey, you're with this team over here."

"...Damn it."

"Hey watch what you're saying Sothe." I said.

Later… "Each team will take a different route, but your destination is the same. It's the Tower of Guidance that stands in the middle of the land you named Begnion. Go there at once. ...I hope to see you all there. I'll be waiting." said Yune.

"Waiting? Aren't you coming with us?" asked Ike.

"I'll see you at the tower." With that a blue glow emanates from Micaiah, and Yune flies away as a bird.

"A bird?"

"Yune! Then she must be—" said Sothe. Then he runs up and catches Micaiah. "Micaiah!"

"...Oh. Hello, Sothe." said Micaiah.

"You're back! I was so worried."

"Hey, if that bird was Yune...where did she go?"asked Ike.

"I don't know where, exactly, but she said she must go look for...something." said Micaiah.

Later… "So you're leaving us again." said Sothe. Sothe and me were standing alone together.

"Yes I said I'd go with Ike and his group." I said.

"Why?"

"I was starting to get tired of you ignoring me. Plus I haven't had much time to spend with Ike."

"Well good luck Kim." With that I smiled. "What is it? Oh wait I said Kim instead of Kimberly didn't I?"

"It's been a long time since I heard anybody call me that Sothe. Everybody here always called me Kimberly no matter what. I don't really care whether you call me Kim or Kimberly. It brings me back to when I was still in my world. I miss everything now, my parents, my sister, my friends, and even our dog. Life was so simple back then no wars that I had to fight. I took everything for granted back then. Do you know what? I never met anybody that I could call a friend here."

"What about me, Micaiah and the others?"

"You? I could see Micaiah and the others, but you? You almost never pay any attention to me, and when you do you always question me. The way we were going at it we didn't seem much like friends."

"Hey look at me and Tormod! You wouldn't think we would be friends."

"I guess. So friends?"

"Friends." With that my smile got even bigger.

"Wait… wait I think I'm forgetting something. Sorry Sothe I need to do something. I'll see you when we get to the capital of Begnion. Bye."

"Bye."

A few minutes later… "Sanaki I think I should give this too you."

"Isn't that a blood pact?" asked Micaiah.

"You'll see soon enough."

* * *

Well please read and review just do not insult me without it being constructive.


	10. Road To The Empire

Well just because I made you wait so long this will be a multiple chapter update. I also think that I'm starting to like Zelgius, well not as much as Leonardo of course but I actually like him more than Ike for some odd reason. Well anyways hope you like this edited chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, its characters, or its concepts. Also do not own most of the dialogue (I quote a whole lot of it). I do own Kimberly, her swords, her dialogue, and dialogue in conversations she has with other characters.

* * *

Chapter 10; Road to the Empire

"Amazing. We've been traveling for miles now, and there hasn't been a single moving person." said Ike.

"And yet the other plants and animals seem completely unaffected. The only creatures turned to stone were laguz and beorc... A miracle of the goddess, indeed." said Nailah.

"I guess in a creepy kind of way." I said.

"My sister just sent a warning about some "Disciples of Order." Ashera has freed them from stone to fight for her. She's also blessed their weapons and armor. They'll only get stronger as we approach the tower. They nearly beat Leanne's team." said Rafiel.

"Worse, they can attack at any moment and we'd have no idea who or where they are. I'll start working on contingency plans." said Soren.

"All right, we'll break here. Everyone, be sure to keep your weapons and supplies in reach tonight." said Ike.

Later that night… "Kimberly." said Boyd coming up to me.

"Hum." I said turning my head to face him.

"Ike just finished telling us about the blood pact."

"…"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner that the senators tricked Pelleas into signing a blood pact? We could have helped you know."

"I was taking a risk just giving Ike a slip of paper, I heard that Lekain had spies and informants all over Tellius. We can't be sure if it was true or not but what if it was? Would you take that chance?"

"I guess not. So I'm assuming that you figured out a way out of the blood pact?"

"Why do you think that I killed Lekain for?"

"That was part of your plan?"

"It was. The alternative was to kill Pelleas but we decided against that. I also had to destroy the paper on which the blood pact was written."

"Who else knew? Obviously not everybody in Daein's army knew."

"Queen Almedha, Tauroneo, Lady Micaiah, and Sothe also knew."

"That's all?"

"I think."

"So the cliff battle…"

"It was to make sure that the senators wouldn't get too suspicious."

"How long did you know about this?"

"King Pelleas found out shortly before Daein joined the war. Me I won't tell you. The others King Pelleas told them shortly before the battle on the cliff."

"Kimberly are you always this secretive?"

"Only about what I know, get used to it."

"Ugh." said Boyd and with that he left.

"… They're coming." I said shortly afterward.

"Who's coming?" asked Soren coming up.

"The disciples of order." With that a group of the disciples of order came out of nowhere.

"Ugh, I will go get the others." said Soren, and with that he left only to come back a few minutes later with the others.

"How could they get this close without us seeing them?" asked Ike.

"I don't know. There was no sign or scent of their approach... I wonder if they simply materialized?" asked Nailah.

"Maybe. Who knows." I said.

"Ena, stay here! Protect Kurthnaga's tent at all costs!" commanded Ike.

"Understood." said Ena.

"Everyone, watch the perimeter! There are a lot of them, but just focus on one enemy at a time!" commanded Ike.

"_Well this the first time fighting beside Ike, better show them what I'm made of."_ I thought. With that the battle started and I tried my best to do my part. Of course that was fairly easy since their armor and weapons didn't have a strong a blessing as mine did. I made my way to the enemy commander fairly easily.

"Unclean souls, your executioner awaits! Repent, before your vile sins pour out of your black hearts and consume you!" exclaimed Catalena.

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically.

"You'll be eating your words soon enough."

"Sorry but the only one who as ever beaten me in battle was Ike, and you know what happened to the rest."

"Ludveck still lives."

"Probably not for long." With that I started the fight with Catalena. It was over pretty fast with not much to say about it.

"Death? But my work is not yet...complete..." said Catalena. With that Catalena was dead.

"That looks like all of them. Fanatics that appear out of nowhere and attack from darkness... This'll be tough." said Ike.

Later…"Well that went well." I said.

"Kimberly you weren't even scratched." said Boyd.

"And thank goodness for that."

"Kimberly you knew that this was going to happen at the start didn't you?" asked Soren.

"Yes I did." I said.

"Then why didn't you stop us?" asked Soren.

"It would have happened anyways sooner or later whether I tell you or not. It is better this way because we have so many people that could make a difference."

"How much do you know?" asked Boyd.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I said.

* * *

Well I hope that you liked it. Please read and review (perferably if you actually have an acount on this site) but nothing to harsh without it being consturctive, aka. no flaming!


	11. Relevations

Well I still prefer Zelgius over Ike, but anyways hope you like this chapter. If you haven't either read ahead like me already or you have played through it at least twice do _**NOT**_ read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, its characters, or its concepts. Also do not own most of the dialogue (I quote a whole lot of it). I do own Kimberly, her swords, her dialogue, and dialogue in conversations she has with other characters.

* * *

Chapter 11; Revelations

"This is great! I can't remember the last time we got to sleep indoors! We can be thankful for the rain, I guess." said Mist.

"I have to agree with Mist on this one." I said.

"Yeah, the decorations are a little...overdone, but the beds will be warm and dry. I'm glad I remembered this mansion was here." said Ike.

"Presumably we're the first people to set foot in here since Oliver was posthumously found guilty of trading in heron slaves. I understand the senate confiscated his lands and property immediately after the Mad King's War ended." said Soren.

"Well, someone must be living here; the place is spotless. By law, there shouldn't be anyone here. I wonder if someone is squatting." said Titania.

"Maybe Oliver's squatting at his old digs." I said.

"Oliver's dead Kimberly." said Soren.

"Maybe, maybe not who knows he could be still alive, the Black Knight is still alive."

Later…"The Disciples of Order are here! They just appeared in the outer building." said Nailah.

"All right, let's get everyone mobilized." said Ike.

"General! Come quickly! Our friends are in trouble!" said Rafiel.

"_Tormod what have you gotten into this time."_ I thought.

"Friends?" asked Ike. Once got to the outer buildings we see Tormod, Muarim, and Vika, the latter two transformed, fight off several of the Disciples of Order; Muarim kills a soldier, while Tormod attacks one with fire magic. "Hey! Isn't that--" started Ike.

"It's Tormod! We haven't seen him since the Mad King's War!" interrupted Mist.

"I wondered what he was up to." I said.

"Extinguish them." yelled a disciple of order!

"Funny you should phrase it that way, you soon-to-be cinder!" yelled Tormod. The soldier takes a stab at Tormod; he dodges and uses his fire magic, but the soldier survives again. "What the—That should have worked better. Who are these guys?" asked Tormod.

"Tormod, your backup's here! Just hold your position!" yelled Ike.

"Much appreciated! Don't worry. We're not going anywhere! Wait a second...Ike? What happened to you, musclehead?" asked Tormod.

"It's definitely Sir Ike. But beorc growth always amazes me. It's like looking at a different person." Said Muarim.

"Between him and Sothe, I'm starting to feel a little inadequate! Well, that settles it! I've still got a lot of growing to do, so I've got to survive! I can't die like this! All right, let's help these guys out. Get ready for battle!"

"_Good old Tormod always complaining about the fact that you're short." _I thought. "Hey Tormod! Long time no see!" I yelled.

"Kimberly is that you? You're Blade Paladin know aren't you?"

"Yep its me. I'm glad to see that you three are still alive."

"You too."

"Haha. It takes more than a few disciples of order to take me down." Then I spotted Oliver in the distance. "Ha! I told you that Oliver was still alive and here he is."

"Well she's right again." said Soren.

"How does she know?" asked Ike.

"Who knows."

"Come on! Rafiel stay behind me." I said. With that the battle started and I started getting rid of disciples of order left and right. I slowly made my way to Oliver until he spotted Rafiel.

"Ohhh...you are truly a banquet for the eyes as well as the...spirit. I am quite overcome." exclaimed Oliver!

"Unhand me!" yelled Rafiel.

"But how is it that anyone could risk a precious treasure like you in battle? What if something marred you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, pretty bird; I'll save you. You need someone who can give you loving protection. Someone...like me."

"???"

"I'll take you away from these savages! I would never let them lay a single finger on you, my precious! No, no... The jealous cretins mustn't ruffle a single feather... I'll have to kill them. Come now, come to daddy!"

"No way no how Oliver." I said.

"And why not?"

"Because I won't let you, you have to join us if you're going to get anywhere close to him."

"And who's going to stand against me?"

"Me." Pulling out my swords.

"Very well I will join you." With that we managed to deal with the other disciples of order.

"Well, another storm weathered. It's late. Everyone try to get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow." said Ike. Then Hetzel teleports in.

"Wiped out... Not a man left standing. It must be the will of the goddess." Hetzel said.

"You! You are..." said Rafiel.

"Rafiel? How-- You're still alive! I'm so glad you're safe..." Then Hetzel walks forward, but Rafiel backs away and Ike and Nailah step in.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"So, you know, then. What we did was unforgivable... I was against it from the beginning... I argued with the others time and again! ...Ah, what's the use... It doesn't matter what I say now. Rafiel... Despite everything, I'm very happy to see that you're alive. But I beg of you... Stay away from the capital. You must not anger the goddess." And with that he teleports out!

"I've seen that man before. He's a pretty influential senator, isn't he?" asked Ike.

"His name is Hetzel, duke of Asmin... I owe my life to him. Then Nailah runs up to him." said Rafiel.

"Ike, I'm sorry, but can we talk later? Rafiel needs to rest." said Nailah.

"Yes, of course." said Ike.

Later… I was sitting on my bed in one of many rooms in Oliver's mansion. Thanks to the number of rooms I was allowed to have my own room. I was playing with my long dark brown (nearly black hair). I looked down at my clothing, my shirt from my own world was long replaced by a dark green shirt; I still had my jeans though. The fact that my casual clothing included pants was the major source of the confusion about my gender. "Apparently they can't seem to get that where I come from it is accepted that girls can wear pants," I sighed. Of course I didn't really mind (I'm just that kind of person), but it was getting pretty annoying.

"Kimberly." said Ike coming into my room. I would have liked him to knock but he's my commander and one of the few people who can hurt me, what am I supposed to do?

"Yes what is it?"

"When you gave that hint to Queen Elincia, you mentioned the blood pact, and two people didn't you?"

"Yes I did mention the blood pact."

"Oliver was one of the people you were referring to right?"

"Yes he was."

"Kimberly who is the other person?"

"Do I really have to tell you?" Okay, okay I was pushing my luck I know I know, but what else am I supposed to do?

"Kimberly you know you can tell me anything." said Ike coming closer.

"Okay, okay sheesh. You don't have to do that. Just promise me that you won't repeat this to anyone, especially not Queen Elincia."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not sure if it will go as planned. Anyways I think it would be better if she finds out herself."

"All right you have my word." said Ike reluctantly. I still had an advantage over him because I knew the information that he wants to know.

"Very well. Its Bertram."

"Bertram! The four riders of Daein Bertram! The guy who rarely says anything understandable Bertram?!"

"Yes that Bertram."

"But why would he want to help us?"

"He wasn't always that way. You are familiar with the drug that produces Wild Ones correct?"

"I have seen the product yes."

"Well if it is fed to a Beorc like you, it will shatter the persons mind and increase their strength. It doesn't seem to have as strong effect with Beorc as it does with Laguz thought. That is was what happened with Bertram."

"So if he wasn't always like that then who was he?"

"Have you ever seen Elincia's uncle Renning?"

"No not really. But I heard that he was killed by Ashnard's followers."

"He wasn't killed, he was captured."

"Wait what does this have anything to do with Bertram?"

"Because Renning was the Beorc who was fed the drug that produces Wild Ones."

"This is going to be a big shock for Elincia. So is there a way to turn him back to normal. And more importantly where is he?"

"There is, but I won't go into the details. The only thing you need to know is that it would involve Reyson. For your other question he's with Bastian right know I think."

"Thank you for the information Kimberly. Even if it was a struggle."

"You and me both." I said. With that Ike finally left the room. Once he left I rolled up my shirt just enough to see the faint scar on my right side. "Thank goodness that it wasn't a repeat of that time." I said to myself. With that I went to sleep.

* * *

Well please read and review.


	12. Rebirth Part 1

Well we're back to the normal routine hope you like it! If you haven't either read ahead like me already or you have played through it at least twice do _**NOT**_ read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, its characters, or its concepts. Also do not own most of the dialogue (I quote a whole lot of it). I do own Kimberly, her swords, her dialogue, and dialogue in conversations she has with other characters.

* * *

Chapter 12; Rebirth Part 1

We finally reached the capital of Begnion and now were looking at the tower of guidance. "...The Tower of Guidance. It's so bright I can hardly bear to look at it! What's happening in there?" Titania asked.

"Let's hurry, Ike. I can't imagine that the glowing is a good omen. We're running out of time." said Soren.

"I'm afraid that you're probably right on that one Soren." I said. With that we set out for the city's gates.

"The city gate is shut. I guess we'll have to force it to get to the tower--" started Ike.

"Ahh! You guys made it!" With that Skrimir appears.

"Skrimir! I didn't realize your group had already arrived."

"Yes, we've been here for quite some time. I've been itching to go inside and see what the bad guys have waiting for us."

"Skrimir listened to reason, however, and agreed to wait here with us. We know nothing about the numbers or strength of the enemy." said Sanaki.

"It seemed safest to wait here for the rest of you to show up. We pitched tents outside the gate." said Micaiah.

I lost interest in the conversation after that because… "Hey Kimberly! Did you miss us?" asked an excited Edward.

"Yes I did. How did your group fair?" I asked.

"Mia's no substitute for you." said Laura following Edward.

"Hey I heard that." said Mia following.

"Its true." said Fiona.

"Well Griel Mercenaries are substitute for you either." I said.

"It went that bad?" asked Leonardo.

"They questioned me a whole lot. I kind of liked Rolf thought, well he's not as cute as you Leonardo."

"Kimberly and Leonardo sitting in a…" started Edward.

"I can't believe that I told you how that song goes."

"Good! I like air-breathers with initiative!" said Yune. Everyone then turns to Micaiah, now Yune.

"Yune! Here to give us our next instructions?" asked Ike.

"Yes, good guess! Everyone, gather around. You'll all need to hear this. Good job, everyone! All three teams got here, and a little faster than I thought you would. While you were traveling, I went around recruiting more help, including King Caineghis here. Unfortunately, it looks like Ashera had the same idea. By the time I made my way to Goldoa, there was no one there."

"Wh-what do you mean? Where were they?" asked Kurthnaga.

"If you're saying what I think you're saying, then we could have a very big problem. Lots of very big problems." said Tibarn.

"I don't know for sure, Tibarn. There aren't a whole lot of dragons altogether, but... It looks like every one of them joined Ashera." said Yune.

"How...how could this be?" said Kurthnaga.

"I haven't seen them anywhere else on Tellius, so they must already be inside the tower. Let's camp for the night before walking into Ashera's own home."

Later… "Wow look at what all of this has come to." said Edward.

"Yes indeed." I said.

"A few months ago we would probably be overlooked by people. Now look at us, they will probably write a song about us."

"I don't know about that Edward."

"She's right you know." said Leonardo.

"Hah! Come on look around you two! Look at me I'm a Trueblade see? Look at you Kim you're a Gold Knight. And you Leonardo you're Marksman aren't you? Even Laura has changed quite a bit she's a Saint." said Edward.

"Yes indeed we have come a long way from the Dawn Brigade bandits." said Laura.

"How many times do I have to tell you that the Dawn Brigade is a group of freedom fighters not a group of bandits?" I asked.

"Apparently not enough times." said Leonardo.

"Who cares." said Edward.

"I do." I said.

"…"

"So it's getting near the end isn't it? Soon we will go our separate ways."

"Yeah."

"I will always remember you guys no matter what happens."

"Yes no matter what."

Later… We heard bells all over Begnion's capital Sienne ringing. "Oh, no!" yelled Yune.

"Yune, what is it? What's happening?" asked Ike. A flash of bright light, followed by scores of Disciples of Order soldiers appearing in front of the gate.

"This isn't good..." said Caineghis.

"These soldiers... We've killed them already. They've been reborn in flesh but not spirit." said Yune.

"Brought back from the dead..." said Sanaki.

"A miracle of the goddess..." said Elincia.

"This isn't good." I said.

"A blasphemy, you mean! How could the goddess of order violate the most fundamental natural law?" asked Caineghis.

"Philosophy later, everyone! They're about to attack!" yelled Ike.

Ike and me are at one end killing two soldiers, while Yune kneels against the grass in front of a tent. "Are you all right? Those dead soldiers really got to you, didn't they?" asked Ike.

"...We can't win. All we do is kill the flesh, but she brings the flesh back... We need more time... No, there is no more time! Everyone else will be turned to stone...and I will be lonely forever. There's nothing more that I can do! I've failed... I've failed." said Yune.

"Yune! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Ike's right." I said. With that Ike kneels before her and grabs her.

"Ouch! My ears!" yelped Yune. Ike then lets go, and leans back. "Wh-what was that for? You big bully! Who do you think I am?!"

"Yune, the goddess of chaos... The warmhearted being whose courage and love gives us the will to go on."

"He's right you know." I said.

"Ike... Thank you." said Yune. With that Ike stands up.

"As things stand, we can't bring everyone into the tower. We'll need support here to hold this position. But at the very least, how many are we going to need inside?" asked Ike.

"They'll have much stronger forces inside the tower...not to mention Ashera herself. We'll send in our best 11. Oh, and we'll want the two dragons! ...And one from the heron tribe... And...uh...the empress. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to have Sothe. And I don't think that Kimberly would be happy if she doesn't come along."

"Yeah I would not be very happy." I said.

"Understood. If that's everyone, I'll gather them together." said Ike.

"I'll help." With that we ran off. Thankfully when everything was sorted out Edward, Leonardo, Laura, Nolan, and Pelleas were among the people coming with us.

"All right, Tower of Guidance, here we come!" said Yune. Inside the gate it had; tall, ornately carved pillars line the hall, and the laid stone floor leads to a just as ornate set of double doors

"It's...so quiet. Is the goddess here?" asked Ike.

"Uh-huh. She's at the top. Be careful, everyone. This tower is Ashera's home territory. She's certain to have her most powerful troops waiting for us up ahead. We must proceed with the utmost caution. Hm? ...What was that? Someone's... Was it someone's memory?"

"What is it?"

"Sorry? Oh, I... Don't worry. It was nothing. All right, then... Our path leads through that door there." With that Ike left.

"Don't worry about it Yune." I said.

"You know so much don't you?"

"A little to much I think." With that I left following Ike. We were climbing up a flight of stairs when we encounter a group of Disciples of Order. "Well here we go." With that the battle began. There was thankfully enough light in the tower for me to use my swords for both long range and short range attacks. I easily cut through the enemy forces with my two swords. I easily made my way to Hetzel.

"There can be no forgiveness for my hand in these evil deeds. Salvation is denied me and my stained soul. My torment will be eternal." said Hetzel.

"It doesn't have to be this way. I know I have faith in these people. You can't just throw your life away."

"And how do you know?"

"It is not something I can tell you."

"Then how can you be so sure?"

"I just know."

"Then lets test your faith." With that he attacked me with a blast of light, which I dodged and I attacked back with my swords. This went on for a while until Hetzel collapsed. "So your faith is that strong…" with that Hetzel was dead.

"Whew we did it."

"…"

"Apostle? Are you well?" asked Ike.

"So you still insist on calling me "apostle"? I think we're past that, Ike." said Sanaki.

"So what should I call you? Miss Sanaki?"

"How rude! You have no right to address me with such familiarity! Please call me "Empress."

"Got it, Empress."

"You don't have to say it like that. Loosen up a bit."

"Oh, give me a break..." With that Sanaki leaves.

"Well that was interesting." I sighed.

"Not really."

"I know, I know." With that Yune comes up.

"You creatures are made of some tough meat. I don't think that girl even needs to hear the divine word, do you?" asked Yune.

"Yune, you're a bit of a mystery, yourself. It almost sounds like you're happy to see that people don't necessarily need you." said Ike.

"The one constant truth of people, Ike, is that nobody can stop them from changing. People sometimes do things that even the highest divinities couldn't imagine. That makes me sad. But that also makes me very happy. That's why I love people so much."

"There are some changes that goddesses can't even predict or control. Maybe Ashera resented that."

"I don't know... But I do know that Ashera loved people. I'm sure of it..."

"Yeah maybe at some point or another." I said.

* * *

Well I hope that you liked it please read and review


	13. Rebirth Part 2

Yeah sorry for updating late but I forgot, my sister was home so I spent most of Saturday with her up in the loft playing Tales of Symphonia Dawn of a New World. Oh wait O_O just thought of something funny *laughs* I was watching my sister play Tales of Symphonia Dawn of a New World and I'm writing a fan fiction based on Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, get it? If you haven't either read ahead like me already or you have played through it at least twice do _**NOT**_ read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, its characters, or its concepts. Also do not own most of the dialogue (I quote a whole lot of it). I do own Kimberly, her swords, her dialogue, and dialogue in conversations she has with other characters.

* * *

Chapter 13; Rebirth Part 2

Yune, Ike, and me lead the group as we ascend the next flight of stairs. "Are we going the right way?" asked Ike.

"Yes. Ashera is at the top. We're going up. This is definitely the right way," said Yune.

"I'm a little disoriented because this is much bigger than it looks from outside. It's not my imagination, is it?"

"To be honest, you probably shouldn't look around too carefully. True miracles can overwhelm and terrify mortal minds. If you dwell on what you see here, you might stop climbing."

"Really?" With that Yune turns around to face him.

Yes, really! Well, for most people, anyway. You're all the exceptions. You are all focused on your one goal, and you can't die until you achieve it. That's what you think, right?"

"Yes."

"Desire propels people forward. That's how it's been since the beginning of your kind. You hope, take, give, kill, struggle... Out of all those needs and desires, hate and strife are born. And that's all right. You should want. You should strive to fill that want. You should challenge your fates. When all else fails, you can still die fighting."

"Your philosophy is pretty extreme, too. Ashera doesn't forgive people for their imperfections. But you embrace both the good and evil natures of people. You seem to enjoy our internal struggles."

"I agree with Ike on this one." I said.

"A straight road is boring. Defeat and destruction are far more interesting than stasis." With that everybody except for Ike and me started moving again.

"Huh. Is there a goddess who takes a middle-of-the-road approach?"

"I wish." I said. With that we caught up with the others.

"Well, long ago... Wait. Stop, everyone! We need to talk. The next one who stands in our way is someone deeply tied to you," said Yune.

"_Zelgius."_

"...Let's go." Ike said simply. With that Ike went up the remaining stairs to a small platform. Inside sure enough the Black Knight was waiting for us.

"You've come. Welcome, son of Gawain. Welcome all, courageous warriors." said the Black Knight. With that a large group of Disciples of Order come up behind us.

"…" With that Ike runs forward, jumps, and flips in the air, slashing downwards with his sword. The Black Knight counters horizontally with his, and Ike pushes off and flips backward, landing in a crouch and narrowing his eyes. The Black Knight runs up again and they parry as sparks fly from both of their blades; he takes another swing at Ike who counters, and their swords stay locked together. Then they push each other away. "I wonder how I didn't notice? Your composure, bearing, voice... It seems obvious in retrospect."

"..."

"I wish I'd had the chance to fight you...or see you fight, General. Then I would've known a lot sooner."

"Unfortunately for both of us, that opportunity never came."

"So, it really is you. The Black Knight... No, General Zelgius!" The Black Knight then stabs his sword into the ground and takes off his helmet. With his helmet off I could see that it was really Zelgius.

"Zelgius." I said.

"Ike. I have long looked forward to the day we would fight again. Now that it is here, let us not delay any longer. Raise your sword and begin!" said Zelgius.

"Let's finish this!" said Ike.

"Wait!" I yelled riding up to them.

"Kimberly?"

"Zelgius, you know how I said that I didn't like you?" I asked ignoring Ike.

"Yes. You knew from the start that this was going to happen didn't you?" asked Zelgius.

"Yes. I wasn't perfectly honest with you. I was trying not to like you, not that I didn't like you. I'm just that kind of person. I can't be angry with somebody that I got to know."

"…"

"I wished that there was some other way. But I know that you wouldn't have it any other way. So goodbye Zelgius."

"Goodbye Kim."

"Kim! Did you just call me Kim?"

"Kim?" asked Ike.

"Oh great know you got Ike doing it too. Well this is just great. Just please hold off killing each other just yet. I want to get something."

"…" Then Tibarn comes up.

"Stop right there. I've got a debt to settle with this scum," said Tibarn.

"True, your revenge against me remains incomplete. However, may I ask you to step aside for now? Though at different times, Ike and I both learned the way of the sword from the same master: one of Daein's famous Four Riders, General Gawain. He left Daein under an assumed name and formed a mercenary company," said Zelgius. "I was entranced by Greil's swordsmanship while he was in Daein. I studied under him; I fought next to him... I idolized him. When he left, I was crushed. I vowed to find him again, and challenge him to duel. I had to know if I had surpassed him! Three years ago, I caught up to Greil. I challenged him to a duel, and was victorious. But, something was wrong... The fight had been too simple. I thought I'd never feel satisfaction again. Then, Ike told me why it had been so easy. Greil had severed all the tendons in his right hand, and swore never again to draw a blade. Can you imagine my joy at the news? I knew that a swordsman of his stature couldn't have been so easy to defeat! My master's skills were passed down to his son, Ike. I will defeat him and finally surpass my master! I trust that you understand. Once our fight is finished, I will allow you to settle your quarrel, Hawk King." said Zelgius.

"Please, Tibarn." Ike said.

"...Fine. If you're taking my place, you'd better win. Got that?" asked Tibarn.

"Of course. This is my chance to avenge my father's death. This time, he won't walk away."

"…I wish that it didn't have to be this way." I said.

"Me too Kimberly, me too." With that Tibarn and me rejoined the others.

"Well lets get this over with."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Edward.

"Levail has the Wishblade."

"You mean the strongest lance on Tellius?" asked Leonardo.

"Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get that lance," said Edward.

"Well here we go." With that the battle started, I made quick work of the disciples of order with help from the others. I quickly made my way to Levail.

"Face me in an honorable duel, and know that I shall be the one to take your life." said Levail.

"Sorry. But the Wishblade isn't blessed like Alondite and Ragnell."

"But Ashera did."

"Not like my armor. Frankly I don't know by who or when they were blessed." With that the battle started. And like I predicted the Wishblade didn't pierce my armor, while mine did with little resistance.

"General...Zelgius... I'd hoped...to fight for you...a while longer..." said Levail before dieing. Not long after Ike defeated Zelgius.

"Ugh! Hahh!" said Ike. After that he collapsed to a kneeling position beside Zelgius who is slumped against one of the stone walls, with his sword in the ground.

"You are stronger. Much stronger than before..." said Zelgius.

"I have you to thank for that. I grew stronger through our previous fight. To be honest... I was overjoyed when I heard that the Black Knight was still alive. That surprised me... I felt neither sadness nor hate. Just joy. My hands were shaking with anticipation. I couldn't wait to fight my most formidable enemy again! Your swordsmanship was fearsome. Fiercer and more powerful than any I've ever seen. After our duel three years ago, I trained hard, trying to remember all of your skills and techniques."

"General Gawain was invincible at the time he trained me. To surpass him was my ultimate goal as a swordsman."

"Was I as skillful as you remember my father in his prime years? Did you see his shadow in my sword?"

"I certainly did, Ike. Thanks to you, I was able to fight my master at the height of his glory days."

"Black Knight Zelgius. You were my father's killer. And my last teacher."

"...I spent most of my life shrouded in darkness... But my life had meaning. Now I'm certain of it... ...phiran, I will wait for you in the afterlife..." said Zelgius with that he was dead.

"Urk." I grunted. _"What's wrong with me? And what's with this pain in my chest."_ I didn't pay much to the following conversation due to the pain. Soon it was just me and the body formally known as Zelgius. "What's going on? Urk, Zelgius." I said dismounting my horse. I stumbled towards Zelgius. When I got close I saw that Zelgius was still breathing. "What?! Urk, you're still breathing. I saw you; you were dead a few minutes ago. Well, urk, there's nothing I can do about this. Does it have anything to do, urk, with the pain in my chest?" At this point I was kneeling in front of Zelgius. "Hey! Zelgius can you hear me? I know that you're not dead." I said shaking him.

His eyes eventually opened and he looked around. "Am I dead?" he asked.

"I hope not."

"Kimberly?"

"Yeah its, urk, me. If you want I can treat your, urk, wounds."

"Don't worry about me, you take care of yourself."

"As you know most weapons can't pierce my armor. When they do I think that we would have a bigger problem on our hands. Anyways I just need my swords usually so that leaves plenty of room for healing items." Shortly afterwards I called over my horse and I pulled out a Concoction from the saddlebag. "Here. It is already nearly used up so it won't be too much of a loss." Zelgius reluctantly accepts the Concoction after bit of convincing on my part. Oddly enough when he finished the pain in my chest went away.

"What do you think I should do now? Besides you and me everybody believes that I'm dead."

"I won't tell you how I found out this. But Stefan is gathering branded you might want to join him, with everybody thinking you are dead and all."

"So this Stefan guy is a branded?"

"Yes. A lion branded to be exact. He's a green haired Trueblade, wearing multi coloured clothing. Can't miss him."

"…"

"Sorry Zelgius, but I'd better go I'm far behind as it is." I said while mounting my horse.

"…"

"But before that how did you know my nickname?"

"Its kind of obvious."

"Also do you think that I should tell Sephiran?"

"What ever you want, it doesn't really matter to me."

"Well this is goodbye Zelgius."

"Goodbye Kim." With that I left the room.

* * *

Well that was my different ending for Zelgius, he will not appear again in this story until book three, but he will be mentioned twice and will have his own ending. Please read and review.


	14. Rebirth Part 3

Well another Saturday another update hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, its characters, or its concepts. Also do not own most of the dialogue (I quote a whole lot of it). I do own Kimberly, her swords, her dialogue, and dialogue in conversations she has with other characters.

* * *

Chapter 14; Rebirth Part 3

When I caught up I saw the rest of the group, lead by Ike, Sothe, and Yune, stand at the bottom of the next flight of stairs. "Hey! You guys!" I yelled.

"Kimberly where have you been?" asked Sothe.

"Eh just sorting a few things out."

"Anyways. How dull. I don't sense any enemies nearby. I know! Would you all like me to tell you a story as we climb?" suggested Yune.

"What kind of story?" asked Ike.

"One from long ago, long before the grandparents of anyone here were born," said Yune. "In the very beginning of this world...there was only water, until one day a girl appeared. The girl was very clever, and she forged the first land...then she made trees and flowers, and then she created beings."

"The story of the grand creation? Heard it. Wake me when it's over." said Tibarn.

"The girl was you, right, Yune? Or are you talking about Ashera?" asked Ike.

"Both, really...and neither, actually. At first, the girl was excited by her new world, and she thought of little else. Then she started feeling lonely. Everyone, every being she'd created, was different from her. Not a single person that could truly understand her. All alone, she grew sadder and sadder, crying for thousands of years. Then some creatures began to grow and change, becoming more clever and sophisticated. They tried to comfort the girl and eventually grew closer to her... That was the birth of the Zunanma. They were your ancestors...beorc, laguz, everyone." said Yune.

"In Begnion, we are taught that the Zunanma were human—Uhm, I mean...beorc ancestors... ...It makes me wonder what else in my country has been warped beyond recognition." said Sanaki.

"It's possible that the truth was simply misunderstood. Like the way everyone calls me a dark god... But let me continue... The Zunanma worshipped the girl as their own goddess. They said her hair was as striking a color as dawn's first light, so they gave her a name... The Goddess of Dawn. She was a much-loved goddess."

"The Goddess of Dawn..." said Ike.

"The Zunanma continued to evolve and change, giving rise to a variety of races and tribes across the land. Naturally, each of the races thought their own was superior to the others, and conflict arose between them. The goddess tried to make peace among her people, but nothing could stop the warring Zunanma. Trying to separate the factions, the goddess gave them different names, laguz and beorc... But this only intensified their conflict. And then...the great flood occurred. The goddess was only trying to bring an end to the fighting. But her power was so great that all the continents were drowned in the flood, all except Tellius."

"Are you sure about this story? It's very different from the histories that we've each been taught."

"Among beorc nations, we only know a vague fairy tale about the dark god stirring up a great disaster," said Elincia.

"Neither the laguz nor the beorc have an accurate description by the sound of it. I wonder where the story got twisted," said Kurthnaga.

"There is another standing in our way... I have a feeling he might be able to tell us," said Yune. Then Kurthnaga drops to his knees.

"...Fa--...Father?"

"_Well this is just great." _I thought

"Huh?" said Ike.

"My father... Just beyond these doors, my father is waiting," said Kurthnaga.

"Dheginsea, king of Goldoa... He's supposed to be one of the three who defeated the dark god...Yune."

"He has been blessed by Ashera. Not only that, but it's a powerful, resilient blessing from long ago. He may be nearly impossible to defeat. ...Let's get everyone together. There's no better time than now. I was hoping to avoid this until we reached Ashera... Actually, I hoped not to have to do it at all... But she's left me with no choice. I will give you the blessings of Yune, goddess of chaos and freedom. In their natural state, the attacks of mortal creatures have no effect on divine beings. When Ashera set out to defeat me, she gathered her strongest warriors and bestowed on them some of her power. This is called the Goddess's Blessing... She empowered the dual swords of the beorc swordswoman, Altina. The laguz warrior, Soan, and Dheginsea, the leader of the dragon tribe, were also blessed." said Yune.

"_The two swords were Alondite and Ragnell, but where does my two swords come in?"_ I thought.

"I failed then... But this time will be different. I'll use Ashera's own tricks, and I won't be defeated. Everyone... Take some time now to ready yourselves. Beorc, be sure to equip your best weapons. I'll begin when everyone's ready." Later… "I think we're all ready. I'll need the laguz to transform." All of the Laguz then transform. "Let's begin." A strong blue light emanates from Yune and envelops all of the party members before slowly misting and dissipating; the laguz de-transform. "OK, I'm all done now. Whew... I... That was really hard... I think I... I think I need to rest."

"Micaiah? Are you feeling all right? You don't look so good," said Sothe.

"...I'm fine. Thank you, Sothe." said Micaiah.

"What happened to Yune?" asked Ike.

"She's sleeping. She wants us to take it from here."

"All right... If we're all set, let's move out."

"Right behind you." I said.

"Father!" yelled Kurthnaga. Then we see the next battlefield; Dheginsea stands at the far end, with Nasir on his left and Gareth on his right.

"Kurthnaga. I wasn't expecting this... It's safe to assume then that you've come prepared to fight? Tibarn, the great hawk king... How many times have I said it now? How many times have I warned against starting another war?" said Dheginsea.

"Don't you dare preach to me, you dried-up old fool." said Tibarn.

"We have betrayed our vow to our goddess. We should have learned, but the fighting never stopped. Now we must pay for our crimes. We must take responsibility, and accept Ashera's judgment." With that Micaiah walks forward.

"No! You don't understand! It wasn't the war that awoke the goddess! It was my song... The galdr of release freed the goddess!" yelled Micaiah.

"...You can't expect me to believe that. We will wait here patiently for the punishment we deserve. If you are unwilling to await judgment..." Then a yellow flaming light envelops him. "You will stand against... The greatest of all dragons!" Then the light explodes in a ring and a bolt of lightning around Dheginsea and pools at his feet with surges of electricity, revealing an enormous dragon; a whirlwind of light surrounds him.

"Father, no! Why must we fight? There must be a way to talk this through," said Kurthnaga.

"It's no use, Kurth. We have no choice but to fight. We must reach the goddess, and not even the king of dragons can stand in our way," said Ike.

"I wish that there was a way around this." I said.

"You don't really like fighting do you?"

"No. But I know that it is for the best of this world."

"…"

"Just please if you can avoid it can you not kill any of the dragon besides Dheginsea?"

"We will try."

"Thank you. Well here we go." With that the battle started. I weaved my way to Dheginsea only killing two dragons and seriously injuring another, thank goodness none of them were Nasir or Gareth. Finally I made my way to Dheginsea.

"Fools! By denying your judgment, you merely rush to your death," said Dheginsea.

"Think of something original for once sheesh. I heard that plenty of times before."

"And you are?"

"I don't give my name to my enemies."

"…"

"The only thing you need to know is that I don't come from this world. Plus I don't really care about what you just said."

"You will be begging for forgiveness soon enough."

"I'm not planning to." With that the battle between the dragon king and me started. I wasn't taking any chances in this battle. I didn't want to see whether or not my armor could handle his attacks. So it was mostly hit and run attacks on my part. But it worked either way, and eventually Dheginsea collapsed.

"No... Unh... Has my body grown old? Or is it...my heart..." With that Dheginsea de-transforms, and falls to his knees. "...Well done. You...have beaten me." With that Kurthnaga and Ena run up.

"Father!" exclaimed Kurthnaga. With that Dheginsea straightens.

"Don't lose your head now, boy. This wound... This is nothing. Your power... How could you defeat me? I was blessed by Ashera herself..."

"I gave them my blessings." With that Micaiah walks forward.

"Yune?! Is that you?"

"That war long ago... I'm so sorry. You were right to fight against me. I was young and immature. The great flood was a result of my unchecked emotions."

"You don't have to apologize, Yune. I always knew that you weren't actually evil... You were just too powerful."

"So why did you choose Ashera again? I had hoped that this time you would join me to help protect the people."

"I'm sorry, Yune. But I've done worse to you... Long ago, we made a vow before the goddess Ashera herself... We vowed that we, the laguz and beorc, would never commit the same genocidal sins. We didn't keep our promise... And for that reason I was committed to accepting my just punishment."

"Silly, stubborn, old scalebag... You just don't know when to quit... You need to lighten up a bit."

"_I don't think that I should get involved in this conversation." _I thought.

"To convince the laguz kings to follow my example, I rewrote history, hid my tracks, and declared you a dark god. All I ever wanted was to avoid conflict... Please, forgive me," said Dheginsea.

"Don't worry about it, Dheginsea. I caused enough trouble for you, so I'll forgive you just this once." said Yune.

"I'm pleased to hear that." Then he stands. "Gareth! Gather our survivors. Kurthnaga is their commander from now on."

"Understood, sir!" said Gareth.

"Nasir... You followed your sovereign very far for having once left your country in disgust. ...I give you my sincerest thanks."

"No, my lord... Unaware of my own king's true heart, I did what I thought had to be done... I apologize." said Nasir.

"Ena... I would like to tell you only that I wish you the greatest happiness in life."

"Thank... Thank you, sire." Ena said. With that Dheginsea turns to Kurthnaga

"Now then, Kurthnaga... Get these men moving. I will remain here, for I cannot move."

"Yes, Father. We will stop Ashera. Wait here for our return. We will be back."

"...Yes, my son. I'll be waiting. My queen... Rajaion... I will soon join you. My lovely Almedha... Cherish...life..."

"It's happening again... Whose memory is that?! Something feels so...familiar about it. Is that... Is that your memory?" asked Yune.

"Father! ......" Said Kurthnaga.

"Kurth... He's gone..." said Ena

"I know. This is simply another reason to move on... Entrusted by my father to care for our people, I will stand before Ashera. ...As the king of the dragon tribe."

"Kurthnaga." I said.

"Kimberly what were you doing back there?" asked Sothe.

"Just thinking about a few things." It wasn't a complete lie I was thinking about stuff.

"…"

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Now go and review!


	15. Rebirth Part 4

Well this is the second last chapter. I want your help with something I'm trying to figure which one of two OCs should get the title of Heart of Gold, Maggie or Vincent. Maggie is a children loving and kind female Tiger Laguz, or Vincent a largely misunderstood (I won't tell you why you'll have to read book III to find out) and heavily scared, but kind, male branded of Wolf Laguz decent. Tell me which one in your review and if possible give me your reason and a new title to give the other. If you haven't either read ahead like me already or you have played through it at least twice do _**NOT**_ read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, its characters, or its concepts. Also do not own most of the dialogue (I quote a whole lot of it). I do own Kimberly, her swords, her dialogue, and dialogue in conversations she has with other characters.

* * *

Chapter 15; Rebirth Part 4

"They're getting stronger and stronger... Whose memories are those? I know him," said Yune. She then turns back to the group. "Everyone, Ashera is nearby. Just beyond those doors... That's where we'll find her."

"We made it. Finally..." said Ike.

"You should know, Ashera might have changed since before her slumber. Order and chaos are meant to naturally balance each other out. If you take one away, balance is lost. I don't expect Ashera to have the merest shred of compassion. Talking to her will likely do no good."

"We don't have much choice. If talking won't work, we'll have to use force. Otherwise, this has all been for nothing." The group walks up the stairs and across the floor, and then stops. "How about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you completely chaotic? Are you out of balance? As far as I can tell, you don't seem to lean too far in either direction."

"Ashera and I see things a little differently... During my long sleep, I was wrapped in sweet, gentle music."

"Heron galdrar?"

"Yes, but more important than the song itself, I was never alone. There was always someone, singing comfort to me. Ashera shouldn't have isolated herself. She became lonely and bitter, and lost touch with her people..." Ike then walks forward, to the door.

"Hold on... This thing won't budge."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Those doors cannot be opened." Then Sephiran walks forward; everyone turns to look at him. "They have been sealed with powerful magic," said Sephiran.

"Sephiran! You're all right... I'm so relieved to see you!" exclaimed Sanaki. She then runs forward to him; he bends down on one knee.

"I'm sorry to have been a cause for concern, Apostle. Forgive me."

"Sephiran... There's something I need to tell you. I'm not a true apostle. I didn't mean to abuse your trust."

"I've known that for some time, Sanaki. Don't forget that I was almost a father to you. It honestly doesn't make any difference to me whether or not you can hear the goddess."

"Sephiran... Th-thank you...for having always been there for me." Ike then walks forward.

"Empress... Shouldn't you tell him about General Zelgius?" asked Ike.

"Yes...I suppose I should. Sephiran, Zelgius is dead... I know you put a lot of trust in him, but he was also closely allied with Daein. I'm sure you've heard of Daein's so-called Black Knight? Sephiran, the Black Knight was Zelgius."

"_Actually he's not dead last time I checked. But I'm not about to tell anyone that." _I thought.

"...But that's probably not news to you, is it? After all, it was you he was taking orders from," said Ike. Then Sanaki turns to Ike.

"Wha-?! Ike? What are you saying?!" asked Sanaki.

"A man like Zelgius could never serve conflicting interests... Never. Everything he did, he did for one master. Isn't that so, Sephiran?" Sanaki then turns to Sephiran.

"I think I understand! You wanted to monitor events within Daein! You sent Zelgius as a spy."

"Precisely. I felt it important to observe King Ashnard carefully... That was my goal. At the time, it was relatively easy to get an outsider close to the king. Ashnard was famous for employing powerful men with no regard for their background or social status." said Sephiran.

"Obviously, he would have needed no convincing once he saw the bladework of General Zelgius. The Black Knight tried to take the medallion from my father, and killed him. Tell me, Sephiran, whose plan was that?! Ashnard's...or yours?!" asked Ike. Then Sanaki turns to him.

"Calm down, Ike! Sephiran? Would you please explain?" asked Sanaki.

"Sir Ike, I'm afraid your father's death was an unfortunate result of Zelgius's own personal agenda. I did not order Sir Gawain killed. However, I must admit that I did ask him to seize the medallion and hand it over to King Ashnard. The goddess was to be freed...and all living creatures destroyed," said Sephiran.

"...Come again?!"

"You're insane!" exclaimed Ike.

"I couldn't be more sane, Sir Ike. Attend and learn... My aim has always been to wake Ashera so that she might pass judgment on all the people of the world. What I needed was a war that would spread all across the continent. How could I achieve this? My attention turned to the young Daein prince... I could use the fiery Ashnard for my purposes. He was ambitious, a fierce warrior, and more than anything, he had an earnest desire to change the world. When I allowed him to know of the goddess sealed inside the medallion, he became determined to set her free. We could use heron galdrar or a massive, continent-spanning war to throw the world into chaos," said Sephiran.

"Lord Sephiran, what are you saying? Are you saying you wanted this? You can't be serious!" exclaimed Sanaki.

"Sanaki, my long life has shown me the people of this world deserve only destruction. The selfishness, the brutality... The disregard for others, the endlessly quarreling laguz and beorc. We have been given many chances to correct our behavior and ourselves, and have squandered them all. The only remaining hope for a peaceful, orderly world is for Ashera to wipe us all out and begin again. To fulfill my ambition of destroying all beings, I had to use you... I had to betray you."

"This is some kind of monstrous joke..." Sanaki then sinks to her knees.

"So you've been pulling the strings all along?" asked Ike.

"Correct." said Sephiran.

"Beyond just Empress Sanaki, you were trusted by a lot of people. Sephiran, I need to understand... Did you really betray all of those people?"

"I did."

"I don't get it... Why would you wake the goddess to pass judgment on us? Tell us why! How could you want that?!"

"It wouldn't make any difference if I told you. You would have to live a few centuries before you could understand."

"Years ago, my father went into hiding with the medallion. At the time, he got help from both you and Zelgius. Does this have anything to do with that?"

"Hmm, you seem to have sparked a distant memory of mine."

"Answer me. Why did you do this?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. At least, not in any way you would understand." Then Ike levels his blade and points Ragnell at Sephiran.

"Then I'll have to make you talk!" With that Sanaki quickly rises.

"This can't be happening! I won't fight you Sephiran. I can't!" exclaimed Sanaki.

"Poor Sanaki.... You'll have no choice but to fight. The doors leading to Ashera are sealed by my very own magic. Killing me is your only way through," said Sephiran.

"Sephiran!"

"So it was you? [She steps forward] All those memories penetrating my mind were yours... Since we entered this place, I've seen what you've been thinking, Lehran. Give it up," said Yune.

"Goddess Yune... Why do you insist on calling me that name? I discarded it so long ago, Yune. I've changed. Lehran is a thing of the past. All I want now...is the end of all that is. Please don't stop me." said Sephiran.

"Lehran..." Then the warp symbol appears under Sephiran, and he warps to the center of the room.

"You're running out of time. At this rate, I wouldn't count on being able to face the goddess. I would hate to see you denied after coming all this way. Well, now you know who brought you here and why... I suppose that just leaves our fight to the death to take care of."

"Well this is it Kim, the second last battle. So what do you think?" asked Edward.

"Wish that I had spent more time with you guys, especially you Leonardo." I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're thinking that after this you will return to your world right?" asked Leonardo.

"Yes." I said.

"Don't worry we'll never forget about you, right Laura?" asked Edward.

"Right."

"You guys are the greatest. So come on! Get ready, get set, and here we go!" I yelled. With that the battle started. I was, obviously, the first to get to Sephiran.

"Those swords. They're the diamond blades, correct? But what happened to their glow and where did you find them? They've been missing for hundreds of years," said Sephiran.

"The diamond blades? That's their name? And their glow, I've never seen them glowing. I don't know where these came from, they just appeared out of nowhere along with my armor and horse."

"Who are you?"

"Kimberly, everybody calls me that or Kim, and to prevent any confusion I'm a girl not a boy. You do not want to know how many people on meeting me believe that I'm a boy."

"You're not from this world are you?"

"Nope Lehran. But I do know a whole lot about you, including that your descendant was the first branded."

"So you also know that name. And yes my descendant was the first branded. Did you know that this was going to happen before hand?"

"Yes I did."

"Then why did you not stop me?"

"Because I think that your plans would just be delayed not stopped. I'm just trying too make sure that as many people come out of this alive as I can."

"So you believe that Ashera will be stopped?"

"Yes I do. And I believe that everything is going to turn out for the better. That's what is different between you and I. I believe that this world can be saved without Ashera wiping everybody out."

"…You don't know anything about the diamond blades do you?"

"Not even with all my worlds information on yours I have never come across anything on these swords."

"Very well then, you deserve to know about the swords. You know about how Ashera and her three champions defeated Yune right?"

"Yes I do."

"Well Yune tried to fight back by blessing two swords and a set of armor. She succeeded but she wasn't able to find somebody to wield the blades before she was defeated. Yune was sealed away and the diamond blades and the armor were lost in history. That was until you came along that is."

"…"

"There is only one thing left to do and that is for us to fight."

"Yes." With that the fight between Sephiran and me began. I stuck to my hit and run tactics until he hit me with one of his spells on my back. "Owwwww," I yelped. Then I spotted Laura, Edward, Leonardo, Pelleas, and Ike running. "Hey Laura a little help over here would be nice."

"Right." said Laura coming up to me while the others continued on towards Sephiran. After she healed the wound Laura and me rejoined the others. After some fighting Sephiran finally collapsed. Then Micaiah and Sanaki then run up and the others besides Ike and me back off.

"...Sephiran!" exclaimed Micaiah.

"Sephiran! Hold on! Open your eyes!" pleaded Sanaki.

"Yune...help me. What should I do? ...What? Really? ...OK. I'll try."

"Sana...ki..." said Sephiran.

"Sephiran! You can hear me?! S-somebody help! He's wounded!" exclaimed Sanaki!

"I'm sorry, Sanaki. The doors leading to Ashera won't open while he's alive. I can't save him," said Yune.

"That's correct. Thank you, Yune. I am sincerely grateful." said Sephiran.

"Death is all you've wanted since this started. Everything else has been little more than a terrible side effect. I'm sorry that this was your only goal, but I am happy to help you achieve it. Sephiran, I see now what you were going through. It must have been hard. I wish I could have helped you."

"Please. Don't mourn for me. I'm not worth it."

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to help you! I really did!"

"Forget about me. This path was my decision...my tragic mistake. Lady... Sanaki... I want you to...have this. This is...the Rudol Gem. Wear it...in memory of me. It will protect you. Please forgive me... I'm sorry I...lied to you."

"Sephiran... Don't worry. We still have all the time we spent together... Nobody can take that away. Nobody." said Sanaki. Then Sephiran's body starts to glow with a bright, whitish-blue light, as blue sparkles of light rise from him.

"Thank you... My Lady Sanaki... I'll...be leaving you now. Zeal...guise...is waiting. ...Al...ti...na..."

"_Actually I don't know what Zelgius is doing." _I thought. Then the whole stage starts to glow blue.

"Sephiran... No... Nooooooooo!" yelled Sanaki.

"Now! Please, Micaiah!" yelled Yune.

"Don't die... You can't die..." said Micaiah. Then there is a rumbling sound, and then the gates creak open, white light slowly shining through the widening opening.

"...He's...breathing? Sephiran is breathing!" exclaimed Sanaki.

"_That's good Micaiah did it, here I was wondering if it was going to not turn out this way but it did." _I thought.

"Ahh... Just in time." said Micaiah.

"You saved him! Thank you! Micaiah, thank you!" said Sanaki.

"Micaiah is completely spent. She's sorry, but she won't be able to fight in the next battle. But there's no time. Hurry!" said Yune.

"Goddess Yune. Is there something you haven't told us about you and Sephiran?"

"He saved my life."

"Y-your life? Sephiran saved the life of a goddess? Is there something you haven't told us about Sephiran, then?"

"He'll wake up in just a moment. Then you can ask him directly."

"Oh. All right, I'll do that."

"Why did you save him?" asked Ike.

"Should I not have?" asked Yune.

"I can think of a few reasons why you shouldn't have, yes!" Then Ike walks around to kneel at Sephiran's head, his sword pointing towards him. "Hey! Get up. Now."

"Take it easy on him! He's had a hard day!"

"Yune's right Ike." I said.

"...Unh... ...hhhuuunnn.... I... I'm alive?" asked Sephiran.

"_Sounds just like when Zelgius found out that he was alive."_

"Lehran!" said Yune.

"Goddess Yune... Why? Why did you—" started Sephiran.

"Because I want you to live! You've always taken care of me, and I couldn't bear it if it ended like this."

"But...I've lost all my hope. All hope in the world and the people in it... I did what I did...for future generations, so they wouldn't have to live in this world. Please, Yune, let me die."

"I won't, Lehran. I won't!" Then Ike stands up.

"Lehran? Now he's some kind of hero-saint?" asked Ike.

"..."

"If death is what you really want, then I'm not going to let it happen on my watch. I don't care what you've gone through. I don't care how much you've suffered. What you've done is unforgivable."

"Stop it, Ike!" exclaimed Yune.

"..."

"Ashera is waiting. It's time for the final confrontation with her. You can come... If you want to," said Ike.

"You... You're asking me to turn my back on goddess Ashera?"

"If you really want the total extinction of beorc and laguz alike, then you can just lie here like a lump. If not, this is your last chance to start rectifying your mistakes. Think hard on that." Ike then walks away, towards the door.

"But...Ike!" exclaimed Yune.

"..." Then Kurthnaga and Ena turn to each other, and then walk towards the door as well; after a moment, Sanaki leaves, followed by Sothe, Yune, and me; Yune turns back one last time.

"I'll be waiting for you, Lehran." Then she left and I stopped.

"Lehran I think that I should tell you something." I said.

"Hm?"

"Zelgius isn't dead I saw him."

"Wh—what?"

"Just please don't tell the others especially not Ike." With that I followed the others.

* * *

Well as always please read and review!


	16. Rebirth Part 5

Well I can't believe that I've gotten this far this is the last chapter of one of three part saga. Well I hoped you liked it as much as me. Just if you're wondering where I got this song from the band played at my high school at an assembly (why I don't know).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, its characters, or its concepts. Also do not own most of the dialogue (I quote a whole lot of it). I do own Kimberly, her swords, her dialogue, and dialogue in conversations she has with other characters. I also don't own the song featured in this chapter All Left Out (I think that's the name) owns it.

* * *

Chapter 16; Rebirth Part 5

Then I saw the next battlefield, atop a glowing, four-cornered sigil with a circle at each corner and a diamond in between them, stands Ashera. It's her..." said Ike. (Ready. Ready by All Left Out)

_Now its time can you hear me down the line?_

_Come on without delay, as we get underway_

"Ashera." said Yune. With that Yune moves forward. "Ashera! It's me...Yune. Can you hear me?" From where I was I saw that Ashera had her eyes closed.

"..."

_Look toward the fore, ambition in our eyes_

_Join us one and all, can you hear our cry?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

"Please! Please listen to me! You don't need to pass any more judgment! You can return the people to normal!" Then Ashera opens her eyes.

"I cannot. There are still people in my world who are made of fallible flesh. This imperfect world has passed beyond control. Now, I shall pass my final judgment."

_Ready! Ready! We're calling out_

_Everybody, the time is now_

_Ready! Ready! We're calling out_

_Everybody, the time is now_

"Wait! You can't violate the terms of the covenant, Ashera! One thousand years still hasn't passed. We were woken by galdr, not by mankind's war."

"It doesn't matter. During my long sleep, beorc and laguz continued to fight. The children of flesh will never learn nor grow. Time will pass as always, but nothing can change the destiny of mankind."

"You have to look deeper! The first judgment didn't turn everyone to stone, and I'll tell you why. Because these people are not "people" as we know them. Ashera, these people have become something new!"

"Yune's right." I said.

_The world is cold, as darkness takes ahold_

_Its time we made a bridge across the raging rift_

_This our finest hour, if we take a stand_

_Starting here and now, the futures in our hands_

"People--the Zunanma--are the only living creatures of this world that we didn't create. Animals evolved to become Zunanma, who then became laguz and beorc. That evolution continues today!" Then Yune takes several steps forward. "Ashera... I'll tell you a secret you didn't know. [She holds out her arms] Children can be born of both a beorc and laguz parent. They are still very few in number, but if allowed to flourish, mankind might become anything! If the two races continue to evolve, I'm sure something wonderful will emerge! You can't just bring that to a halt."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ready! Ready! We're calling out_

_Everybody, the time is now_

_Ready! Ready! We're calling out_

_Everybody, the time is now_

_We're calling out_

_We're calling out!_

"Do not claim certainty of anything. The children of this world are born of chaos, and nothing could be more uncertain. The world does not require the evolution of man. My responsibility is to protect order, the balance of all life-forms. Beings that evolve without my guidance will only destabilize and threaten this world. Because of that—" said Ashera.

"You have to wipe out everything made of flesh? Is that what you're trying to say? ...Very well then. You and I have nothing more to talk about. My only choice is to defeat you," said Yune.

"Yune, do not be absurd... You cannot overthrow me, just as I cannot overthrow you."

"Of course not. But they can. Everyone! The time has come! Defeat Ashera, or everyone you love will be a statue forever!"

"These people, they carry your blessing, Yune... You mean to fight me?"

"Ashera, our goddess... This is the world--and we are the people—you created. You make it sound as if we're some sort of filthy creatures that just decided to settle down here and cause trouble," said Ike.

"Ike! Don't say it like that." said Yune.

"We're not perfect. Sometimes our brains tell us one thing, while our emotions tell us another. And war... The more we try to avoid it, the worse it is when it comes to us."

"I hate to admit it but its true, look at me I hate the idea of war, but here I am fighting for the future of this world." I said.

"People are probably the dumbest creatures alive."

"But... Somehow you're also the most endearing. It's your imperfections that make you so interesting... Imperfections very similar to ours." said Yune.

"We know that we've messed up. We'll do our best to avoid more war and to make peace our highest priority. Ashera, just give us one more chance. All we ask for is one more chance."

"You expect me to reverse my judgment? The goddess of order cannot be so...mercurial. My decision is final," said Ashera.

"_She's really stubborn isn't she,"_ I thought.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh? Then we will fight... [he unsheathes his sword] and we will save our people. Make your peace with whatever the gods worship. Your end is near," said Ike. Then the sigil that Ashera stands on begins to glow even brighter.

"My end [she raises her arms] is near?"

"In every battle that mattered in my life, I've always been the one left standing, no matter how slim my chances. This battle means more than any of the others, because it's for the life of every person that I've ever cared about. I will win this fight."

"Yes. Only against you I haven't, but I have always come out on top even when I was a Blade Knight. Now its up too you to save the world." I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Trust me you will see soon enough."

"Anyways Kim this is the final battle so are you ready?" asked Edward.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess. So why not we start it off together?"

"Sure," said Laura.

"Why not." said Edward.

"No complaints here." said Leonardo.

"So on three, 1, 2… 3!"

"And here we go!" With that Sephiran walks in from the side.

"Forgive me, goddess. I must end my service to you now. My dear goddess, Ashera. Please forgive me!" said Lehran.

"Lehran..." said Ashera.

"Everything I've done was a mistake. This is all a result of my weakness. The changes were unbearable to watch, too frightening to understand. It grew painful to accept change, and with that my heart filled with cowardice. I was overwhelmed by the pain, and could think of nothing but soothing it. As long as I suffered, I was blind to anything else, even to the beautiful things of the world. I can see it now... The people deserve compassion. They deserve to have their lives back!"

"No. You were always too flexible, too inconstant. You cannot sway me any further."

"Ashera... My goddess... Please."

"Be silent now and watch as I erase these things that confuse your simple heart."

"..."

"Everyone, listen carefully. In order to reach Ashera, we must first destroy the aura protecting her. Got it? Attack the aura," said Yune.

"Lehran did you go see Zelgius?" I asked.

"Yes, as you said he was indeed alive, he also said that he didn't want to get involved in this battle," said Lehran.

"That would explain why he's not here."

"…"

"So are you fighting along with us?"

"Yes."

"Good we could use all the help we can get." I said. With that I started attacking the auras around Ashera. Thank goodness I had the Nihil ability, along with Canto, Sol, and probably Pass abilities. Of course I was guessing on the last one but it did make sense. Of course I wasn't alone, the others with the Nihil ability helped out. Those without the Nihil ability fended off the elemental sprites that Ashera summoned. Eventually we broke through the auras.

"The aura is gone," said Micaiah.

"Excellent. Now we can finish this," said Ike.

"..."

"Ike you better do it." I said.

"Why? We are both equally qualified for the gob." said Ike.

"Well you did defeat me the last time we met in battle and I have the scar to prove it."

"Oh really? Then take a look at this," said Ike holding up the arm that he didn't use his sword with. There where he was bleeding in our encounter as enemies was a faint scar. "Now tell me do you think that you're not right for the job?"

"But still I believe that you should do it. If you fail I will do it."

"Whatever." said Ike walking towards where Ashera was with Micaiah as Yune and me following behind. Then all of the sudden when Ike was preparing finish off Ashera he was flung strait across the room.

"What the?!" He was all right, I guess, but he was knocked out cold.

"Kimberly are you up too this?"

"I better be. You know about my swords don't you?"

"The Diamond Blades? Yes, I know about the swords that I created. Funny the swords that I created are going to be what defeats Ashera. Very well I'll give you all the power I can give you use it well."

"You know that I will." With that I rode up to Ashera with my right sword extended (if you haven't guessed I'm somewhat ambidextrous but I prefer my right hand) surrounded by a blue light. After I gave the final blow Ashera collapsed and disintegrated. I was still was in shock after what I had just done so Ike, who had just came to, took over for me. _"Did I really just do that did I really just defeat Ashera?"_ I just stood there dumb struck until Leonardo came up to me.

"Kim we'd better go its over," said Leonardo.

"Yes it is." I said giving off a small simile. And so we started our long trek down the tower of guidance. When we got to the door where Ike had his latest showdown with Zelgius I peered into the room. On the other side of the room there was a pile black armor and the remains of the Concoction that I gave to him. _"Well looks like Zelgius has already left."_

"Kim what are you doing?"

"Just checking something." I quickly closed the door after saying that. When we got out of the tower it was time to say goodbye and part ways.

"Well, I guess this is over. We'd better be on our way." said Sothe.

"Are you going back to Daein?" asked Ike.

"Yes. Everyone's waiting for us," said Micaiah.

"We'll have to start rebuilding all over again. Hopefully this will be the last time." said Sothe.

"No. Don't say "hopefully." Make it the last time. If anyone can do it, you two can." said Ike.

"Ike's right, I know that if you can't do it nobody can." I said.

"I don't doubt it. But thanks for the vote of confidence." said Sothe.

"Thank you, Ike. I won't ever forget you," said Micaiah.

"Hey! What about me?" I asked.

"You're not coming with us?"

"Probably not. I'm not saying that I wouldn't like to come with you. Its just that with the war over I think that I will be going home."

"…"

"Are you really leaving us?" asked Leonardo coming up with Edward and Laura fallowing.

"Looks that way."

"Then here." said Edward handing me what looked like a mini Daein banner.

"Its just something so that you'll remember us." said Laura.

"Don't worry I will." I said. With that I started to fade out of existence in this world.

"Wait a minute there's one question I want answered from you. How did you know that this was going to happen?" asked Ike.

"That question is better left unanswered. Leonardo I love you."

"Kim… I love you too," said Leonardo. With that I completely faded out of existence.

Freedom's Arrow, Leonardo

Leonardo toiled at rebuilding the army. He did eventually marry but he never found a girl quite like Kimberly.

The Black Knight, Zelgius

Nobody saw Zelgius again but a person that looked like him turned up and asked Stefan if he could join him.

The Otherworldly Girl, Kimberly

And me? Well I returned to being an average girl. I never forgot my friends either… "Frey!!"

* * *

Well there's a little bit of an cliff hanger for you. I hoped you liked this chapter and please read and review.


End file.
